The Cost of a Lie
by Midnight Mistress 2018
Summary: Set after Shapeshifters. After Elena lied to him, Gabe came to a sudden realization about his role in her life. Warning: Chapter 13 is rated M for mature audiences only.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Captain Gabriel Nunez felt like a fool. He was not expecting that Elena would lie to him. She of all people knew that he would do anything for her. He would even willingly lay down his life for her. But he could not just stand back and let Elena face Shuriki head on. Elena was smart and courageous, sometimes to a fault. However, when it came to Shuriki, she loses all common sense and would rashly put herself in danger without realizing it. Gabe understood that for Elena, this was personal. But it didn't mean that the Crown Princess of Avalor can just go out there without a game plan. As much as he hated to admit it, Elena was still no match for Shuriki. She was sorely mistaken if she thought that she can defeat a powerful sorceress just by sheer willpower.

Gabe sighed as he played the events over and over in his head. He cared about Elena and lately he realized, not just in a friendly way. He had always admired her spirit, her spunk, her beauty, her heart. If he didn't know any better, he would say that he was in love with her. He shook his head at the thought. Gabe knew his place. He knew Elena could only offer friendship and nothing more. She made that clear when they were stuck in the royal sailboat. And Gabe is fine with that. His only joy was knowing that he get to see her every day.

The day they turned into jaquins, Gabe realized something. And that realization sent bitter pangs to his heart. The little lie that Elena made caused him see things clearer than ever. He needed more time to sort things out. This was the reason why he's in front of the Grand Council now, or the majority of the Grand Council. He only needed the majority vote anyway. And Señor Francisco, Señora Luisa and Chancellor Esteban would surely approve this.

"Are you sure Captain?" asked Francisco. He was still holding Gabe's letter, asking the Grand Council to grant him at least two weeks leave. He needed to clear his head and sort things out. Sort his life out.

"Yes, Señor. There is something I need to do," Gabe said.

Estaban asked, "But what about Elena? You are her royal guard. She cannot be left unprotected, even if says she does not need protecting."

"I have made arrangements. Rico will take over as her royal guard while I'm on sabbatical," Gabe answered.

"Very well. It seems like your mind is set. We'll see you in two weeks," Francisco said and the Luisa and Esteban nodded in agreement. Francisco was not comfortable with the idea of having Rico guard Elena. He was a good man but Rico is not Gabriel. Gabriel shows more concern, more care towards Elena. But the young captain's mind looked made up. Something was bothering Gabe and he looked like he really needed that time off. Francisco just wasn't sure how Elena would react to this situation. She, Naomi and Mateo were spending the whole day sailing. Funny, Gabe was not there with them.

After leaving the Grand Council room, Gabe went to the barracks and gathered some of his things. He's going to visit his parents tonight and leave tomorrow morning. He knew exactly where to go when he needed to clear his mind, or when he was about to make a life-changing decision.

Elena came back to the castle later that she expected. She had a fun day with Naomi and Mateo. It was her day off and Naomi and Mateo did not have school. So they went sailing. Just her and her friends having a good time being young. Too bad Gabe was not able to join them. Sure, he had other duties being Captain of the Royal Guard. But he never passed on an opportunity for a fun day with his friends. If Elena's right, he has been avoiding her.

Ever since the whole jaquin incident, she noticed a change in Gabe. She just can't put her fingers on it. Sure, he was still the loyal guard. But something in his eyes told her that things were not the same. He didn't look at her the same way anymore. That look which always warmed her heart, that look which always calms her when things are not going as planned, that reassuring look is gone. Instead, she saw hurt and pain.

She knew that lying to him was wrong, very wrong. Gabe was one of her closest friends but she thought that he just didn't understand how important it is for her to end Shuriki once and for all. This was something that she needed to do and she didn't want to hear otherwise.

Once she reached her bedroom, she immediately took a hot shower. After a long day at sea, a hot shower is definitely a good idea. But her mind kept coming back to Gabe. She needed to talk to him, if she ever catches up with him. She'll do that tomorrow. Content with her plan, she changed into her nightgown and went to bed.

She had no idea that she will never have the chance to talk to Gabe for a long time.


	2. War

**War**

Civil war was raging in Cariza for a few weeks now. This news came as a shock to Avalor and their allies. Shock was probably an understatement. The thought that was bothering Elena is why. Why Cariza? Why King Joaquin? He has got to be one of the best monarchs who have ruled that kingdom. She remembered how Cariza was 41 years ago. Very much a backwards country, very provincial, very poor. The old king was a tyrant and very much alienated his neighbors. Very capable rulers inherited the throne in the intervening years. King Joaquin and his father before him made slow and painstaking steps to bring Cariza to the heights they are today. Through trade agreements and alliances, they made the Kingdom of Cariza prosperous. Their kingdom was now the leading exporter of textiles and minerals like silver and copper. Agriculture and fisheries were also thriving. Their ports are one of the busiest in the world. Life was good in Cariza.

With all that progress, Cariza was able to maintain the beauty of their environment. Their forests are green and their waters pristine. King Joaquin was able to strike a balance between trade and nature. That was how he was as a leader. He was essentially the father of the kingdom. Elena looked up to him. Sure he was not immune to some worldly things, which King Hector took advantage. But in his heart, King Joaquin is a truly good man.

Which is why this civil war took everyone by surprise. No one expected that there were factions who wanted to take the power for themselves; people who wanted to control trade and make heavy taxes and tariffs on goods that only Cariza can provide to the rest of the world. The rest of the world could not begin to fathom that there were groups who wanted to seize the throne and run the kingdom themselves. Trouble was brewing months before war broke out. King Joaquin was having a difficult time convincing his ministers of the fact that Cariza has more than enough wealth and power. The ministers revolted and King Joaquin called on his allies for help.

Avalor was one of their allies. Elena and the Grand Council had been thinking of ways to help. They wanted to help but Avalor had to be careful too. Elena didn't want the war to spill into Avalor. She didn't want her kingdom pulled into war. Avalor and the allied forces wanted to contain the uprising in Cariza where they had a very good chance of quashing the rebellion. If this revolution got out of hand and spilled to Cariza's neighbors, it would be harder to win. And Elena still had to face Shuriki so that made her plate more than full with this development.

At first, Avalor offered sanctuary to the royal family. But only Queen Teresa and Princess Caterina arrived in Avalor. The king would not leave his country and decided to fight. He would not leave Cariza in its time of need. He was not a coward, he said, but he would be much more at peace (if that was possible in these precarious times) if his wife and daughter were safe.

Next was the military assistance which Avalor offered. Elena knew that Avalor had the best in the world. They had deployed several battalions to augment and relieve the Carizan army. The fighting was intense and Elena could only hope that the Avaloran soldiers would return safe and sound to their families.


	3. Reflections

**Reflections**

Blanca Nuñez was surprised to see her son in the middle of the night. She and Roberto were already in bed ready to sleep. They were exhausted. It has been a busy day at the bakery. Roberto was already snoring as soon as his back hit the bed. As she was about to drift off to sleep, Blanca heard the knock on the door. She was also dead tired and ignored the knock. Whoever that was probably got the wrong house and would eventually go away. But the person outside knocked again, a little too loudly. With a sigh, she got up and headed downstairs to see who it was; probably just someone hungry and needed some spare bread. Their bakery was known to hand out whatever they could to people who need their help.

"Coming. Just a minute", Blanca said when the knocking became more incessant. She unlocked the door and opened it. To her surprise, there was her son Gabriel standing at the doorway.

"Hi Mama", Gabe greeted his mother.

She was happy to see her son. Since becoming captain, he has been busier than ever. But Blanca couldn't help but notice something off with her usually bright, confident son. She sensed that something was on his mind. He was conflicted about something. His usually soft eyes were sad and she detected hurt buried somewhere in his soul.

"Gabriel, come in." She hugged Gabe and kissed his cheek and ushered him inside. "Are you alright?"

"Can I stay here for the night?" Gabe asked his mother.

"But of course mijo. This is your house too. But I'm just wondering why you're here. Today is not your off nor is tomorrow. Is there something you want to tell your mama?" worry evident in her voice.

"Don't worry, mama. I took a sabbatical. There are just some things I need to work on. But I'm fine." Gabe told Blanca.

Gabe added, "It's just for tonight. I'll leave tomorrow to find some answers."

Judging by the sound of his voice and his overall demeanor, Blanca thought it best not to push him for more information. He was clearly in pain, though she noted not physically. Something hurt him deep. Blanca had seen that look before; the look that said he's about to make a life-changing decision. She had seen it when he made the decision to be a soldier and go against what Roberto wanted for his son.

Gabe spent a restless night in his old bedroom. Before the crack of dawn, Blanca heard the door of the bakery open and she knew that Gabe had left.

She found a note on the table in the morning telling his parents not to worry and that he'll be back in two weeks' time. Still, it did little to calm the worry in her heart.

* * *

Gabe reached his destination in record time. This was his cove. He did not own it but from the looks of it, it seemed like nobody did. It was the most peaceful place he had ever laid his eyes on. The place was surrounded by forests on one side which opened to a calm beach with sand the consistency of powder. Tranquil. Serene. Just want he needed for his tired body and soul.

Gabe pitched his tent on the beach. He gathered wood from the forest so he could make fire later. He brought with him some provisions from the bakery to tide him over the next few days. If he ran out of food, he could always hunt or fish.

Gabe found this delicious spot by accident. He was a young boy when he and his father had their first, and only, argument. The heated argument escalated into a shouting match; they were barking at each other. In the heat of the moment, Roberto banished his son from their house. Gabe told his father he did not want to be a baker or an Olaball player. He was not skilled in both. He had always known in his heart that he wanted to protect the kingdom. He wanted to be a soldier, which Roberto didn't appreciate. Looking back, he understood his father's reasons. The kingdom was ruled by Queen Shuriki and Roberto did not want his son to be a part of her tyranny. Gabe ran away; he wanted to be as far away from the bakery as possible. It took him days but he chanced upon this lovely place. This was where he weighed his options and this was where he decided to become a royal guard. He went back home and reconciled with his father but held on to his decision. With a sigh, Roberto accepted the fact that Gabe was going to be a soldier. His father was worried that something might have happened to his son when he ran away.

Now, things have changed. Fortunately for Gabe, as soon as he graduated from military school, Elena was freed from the amulet and liberated her kingdom. Because of his exceptional school record and brilliant interview, Gabe was assigned to protect Princess Elena and Princess Isabel.

It was getting dark and chilly so Gabe decided to make fire. After a roaring fire has been set up, he once again sat on the beach. Closing his eyes and inhaling the fresh ocean air deeply, he took in his present surroundings. Stars enveloped the sky looking like tiny pins of blinking lights, the waves crashing on the beach, the sound of critters calling out into the night.

Looking out into the ocean, his mind wandered back to Elena. Elena. The name was like honey to his lips. He didn't mean to feel this much for her; didn't mean to fall in love with her. She was bright like the sunshine. Beautiful, with expressive eyes with a hint of the mischievous spirit inside. Loyal and loving to her friends. Loyal, Gabe thought with a sad smile.

He found himself drawn to her infectious spirit. He looked forward to every chance they would be together, which was practically every hour of every day. He was a witness to how compassionate Elena was and how fiercely protective she was of her family and kingdom. Elena was the picture of a strong and very capable ruler, if only she's not too damn reckless.

Gabe loved her dearly. And not only as a friend, he finally admitted. He worried about her every time she puts herself in danger. Gabe knew he couldn't live with himself if something bad happened to her. This fact was not only because that would mean he failed at his job. If something terrible happened to Elena during one of her "adventures", his heart wouldn't be able to take it.

He loved to see her laugh, loved to see her excited about new ideas and things. He loved to be in her presence. He loved the warm and tingling feeling he got whenever she stood too close or when she held his hands. He just loved her.

Not that he could do something about it. Gabe was always level-headed, practical and realistic. He knew he had no chance with someone like Elena. She was the Crown Princess and destined to be a great queen. She needed a strong prince to rule by her side someday and Gabe conceded to the fact that he was not that person. He had often wondered what he would do when that day comes. He'll probably be on the same road he's taking now. With a sigh, he thought he might as well decide now. It was as good a time as any.

Gabe was also not blind to Elena's flaws. Her heart was in a good place but she was reckless. She would just go and barrel through whatever danger she found herself in. However, Gabe knew that Elena could think on her toes; she could handle herself. But it didn't change the fact that she goes into these fights without a game plan or a strategy. This trait always frustrated him. He was her royal guard and he was supposed to protect her. Not only that, Gabe knew that it will be much more painful for him personally if Elena got hurt. She was not a job for him anymore.

He thought of the first time he knew he had feelings for her, very real and strong feelings. Gabe saw her on his first day on the job and it was as if everything in his life suddenly fell into place. He knew he was meant to be a royal guard. He knew he was at the right place at the right time. Well, not that he made a good impression. He overdid his introduction and saw that the princess was not impressed. Then he got himself and Princess Isabel kidnapped on his first day.

But things got better between them.

He was patrolling one night when he heard screams coming from Elena's bedroom and he was suddenly on full alert, a fear he didn't know he had gripping his heart. He rushed to her bedchambers, ready to fight whoever threatened her. He was relieved to see that there was no one inside except for the princess and him. But she was in a terrible state and he had never seen her so afraid and vulnerable. Gabe went over to her and put his arms around her. He was surprised by his actions, expecting a loud slap to his face, but to his astonishment, Elena held on to him. She was crying.

" _What's wrong princess?" Gabe asked her softly, worry evident in his voice._

" _So much death, everything's purple, can't escape", Elena said in between sobs. She was shaking from the terrible nightmare._

" _Ssshhhh, don't worry. Everything will be alright. I'm not letting anybody hurt you", Gabe said reassuringly._

 _Elena cried for some time after that. Gabe knew that he does not need to say anything so he just held her in his arms until he was sure she was finally alright._

" _Thanks Gabe", Elena said after a while. "I needed that. And please can you not let anyone know about this? I do not want to worry my family." Gabe nodded._

It was the start of a beautiful friendship. They had been in a lot of situations since then.

" _I will always be with you"_ Gabe vowed when they were facing the Yacalli in Cordoba.

Gabe let her in on his insecurities during the Peace Festival with Cariza.

Gabe saw the Elena's passion and determination during the Swordsman's Cup.

He was starting to hope that he meant more to her than just a friend and a guard despite of himself.

But he was brought back to earth when they were stuck in the middle of the ocean and "rescued" by the haunted ghost ship. She explicitly said that he, Mateo and Naomi were her best friends. It stung a little but he knew it was true. Foolish of him to think otherwise.

Then news of Shuriki's survival spread and the kingdom was on red alert immediately. As Captain of the Royal Guard, he must ensure Elena's safety. Sure he went overboard but that was just because he loved her so much. Now he's aware that his love was sometimes too constricting. But that did not give Elena the excuse to lie to him. He understood where she's coming from. He knew that aside from protecting Avalor from the evil sorceress, Elena had a score to settle. She should have come to him for help. They could've thought of strategies to find and defeat Shuriki. He could've thought of a plan to undermine the Grand Council. She should've let him in. But now Gabe realized that Elena does not trust him.

Instead, she went to Mateo. And together, they escaped. When he caught them, instead of asking him for help, she lied to him. Elena told him an elaborate story about the jaquins' party. And fool that he was, he believed. The pain he felt was immense when he realized.

Gabe laid down on the beach, powdery sand cushioning him. His thoughts went back to his friends.

Naomi was a fun and hardy girl. Having grown up at sea, she was strong and street-smart. Gabe thought that she was probably the youngest to be appointed to a government position anywhere ever. She packed a mean punch and a serious kick; handy with a lasso too. Naomi always made sure that Elena is safe whenever they're together.

Mateo was the royal wizard. Although young and insecure, he was instrumental in Elena's escape from the amulet and the royal family's escape from the enchanted painting. Gabe knew Mateo could fight and protect Elena when it came to that. Plus, he had magic on his side. Gabe knew Mateo harbored feelings for the princess too. It made Gabe uncomfortable but he knew that because Mateo also loved Elena, the wizard would not let harm come to the princess. It also seemed that because Elena knew Mateo the longest, she trusted him more than anyone else. This thought brought a sad and bitter smile to Gabe's lips.

Where does that leave me, Gabe thought. He was just a regular guy in a regular uniform. He was physically strong but with magical enemies, Elena would need magical help. And Mateo was the only one for the job. Gabe thought, well, he could use his sword and throw punches. But Naomi could also do those. And the most important thing in this line of argument was Elena was no damsel in distress. She could hold her own in fights. Elena was sometimes annoyed that Gabe's instinctive protectiveness holds her back.

Gabe was aware that for Elena to be the great queen she's destined to be, she needed to experience these types of adventures. They will build her character and the experiences would guide her into making wise decisions later in life.

Gabe was scared of the thought that had beset him ever since the jaquin incident but there was no denying it. Gabe was just an obstacle, an annoying shadow. He knew that Elena would always be protected even if he's not there. With tears stinging in his brown eyes, Gabe acknowledged the fact that Elena does not need him.

He let himself ride out the pain and cried silently. He was still a soldier, Captain of the Royal Guard. But he did not need to be with Elena all the time. He could assign a capable lieutenant to take care of her.

He needed to help defend Avalor and Cariza in the war. That's where he's needed, not beside the princess. With a sigh, he knew what he must do. He will go back to Avalor and help in the war effort. He will go to Cariza and help defend their neighbor. His excellent strategic planning skills will help greatly to secure Avalor's borders and Cariza's freedom.

With his mind set and with a painful and sad smile, Gabe went to his tent to try and sleep. Tomorrow will be a big day for him. And it didn't take him two weeks.


	4. Gone

**Gone**

Elena woke up with a start. She didn't know why but her heart was thumping real hard. Elena thought that it was weird because she slept soundly, probably as a result of an exhausting but fun day at the ocean the day before. She sat up and looked at the clock on her bedside table. 5:00 AM. That was too early. She wanted to go back to sleep but the fast beating of her heart prevented her.

It was as if somewhere somehow, the universe was telling her that a decision has been made which will affect her greatly. She didn't understand how she knew that, she just did. She laid down again, staring at the ceiling.

She recalled the day before. It was fun but she knew that it was not half as fun without Gabe there. He had this great smile, soulful eyes, infectious laugh, commanding presence. He was sometimes serious, oblivious and a total dork. He was this tall, dark and handsome all business guy when he's working but also tender and warm; a total teddy bear. He's loyal and kind and caring and patient. She had seen how he treats his mother and his younger cousins. Gabe was just plain adorable. And it warmed her heart that she knew Gabe would make a wonderful husband and father in the future. Not that she would admit these to anyone. But here in her private little place in the world, she could freely admit to feeling something special for her royal guard. She felt herself blush.

What was I thinking, Elena asked herself. When did she start feeling this way? Elena couldn't tell exactly. She just found herself drawn to him. Gabe gave her this calming and safe feeling. Elena remembered the night she had the first of her many terrifying nightmares. Gabe was there to comfort her. She knew she looked helpless and vulnerable at that moment. She was sure that her royal guard would be disappointed to see the great Elena crying like a little girl. But that didn't happen. Instead, Gabe enveloped her in the warmest and most caring of embraces. She felt safe. She clung to him, fearing that if she let go, she would be swallowed by the amulet again. Gabe let her ride out her fears. He didn't say much, just held her and that was more than what she needed. Elena thanked him and asked not to let anyone know. And she was glad to know that he can keep a secret. More nightmares came but Gabe helped her through all of them, patiently calming her. He was much better than any professional psychiatrist, if anyone asked Elena.

She remembered how her heart flipped when Gabe said that he will always be with her. It was a vow, a promise no one else had given to her before. The conviction and sincerity in his voice made her believe. And Gabe had not reneged on that promise. They faced Yacalli together and many more after that. Elena's heart went out to him when Gabe told her how disappointed his father was with him. That all he wanted was to make his dad proud. He was such a strong man to admit this. She trained him herself and they won the Olaball championship. Gabe later saved Isabel and Caterina from the tower of the voladores dancers and Elena's heart swelled with pride. Elena learned just how great a tactician Gabe was when she signed herself up in the Swordsman Cup just to spite her abuelo and him. But she also learned how hard it was to have Gabe as drill sergeant. Elena's heart fluttered when she saw the love and adoration in his eyes when she passed his training. She was silently rooting for him to be captain and was ecstatic when he made it but only after a problematic encounter with a cursed sword and its conceited owner. She learned later from Gabe why he did that, why he "borrowed" the sword. The other guards bullied him and hit a soft spot in his heart, triggered his insecurities. One wouldn't know just by looking at the imposing and commanding presence of the then Lieutenant Gabriel Nuñez.

Elena found herself looking forward to each day spent with Gabe. Whenever they're together, she felt excited and nervous at the same time. She found herself staring at him longer that she should. She enjoyed the warmth of his touch. She loved his soft, expressive eyes. They had shared quiet moments together after a long day. They always found themselves in the gardens on one of the benches just talking about how their days went. They shared laughter. They shared fears. They shared plans for the future. Elena found herself more and more in love with her royal guard. Which was a problem in itself. She knew that she should be looking for a suitable husband very soon. And with all the traditions and the expectations of society, not to mention Esteban, she knew that she would be forced to settle with a prince. That was the reason why, despite the growing feelings she had for Gabe, she labeled every one of them as her best friends. Elena let out her breath rather forcefully and shook her head. She did not want to think about marriage yet. She's in the middle of two wars.

Elena sighed when she remembered the day of the jaquin incident. She knew that escaping the guards and violating the Grand Council was wrong. But she needed to do something to defeat her greatest enemy. She felt suffocated by the overwhelming number of guards surrounding her. She couldn't even hear herself think. At that moment, she was irritated with Gabe and his over the top security measures. She enlisted Mateo's help, knowing the wizard understands that this is important to her. Now she knew that was a huge mistake. She got her and her friends in danger and they didn't even get a clue as to where Shuriki was. As Chief Zephyr said, she should leave the "jaquining" to them.

She accepted that. She accepted that she was very wrong to violate the Grand Council. She of all people must follow the rules. Going against a direct order set a bad example to her people if they ever found out. What she couldn't accept was the hurt and pain she heard in Gabe's voice when he said she lied to him. Her heart broke. She didn't know why but of all the people in the world, she didn't want to disappoint Gabe. She didn't want to hurt him. Then Gabe started pulling away from her. It seemed that there was suddenly a wall between them. Their comfortable and companionable relationship was not there anymore. Gabe was still physically there, but he seemed detached. She very well knew that it was her fault. She lied to him. She knew now that despite his security measures, she should have gone to Gabe for help. Elena knew she could trust Gabe in this and he wouldn't have said no. They could've worked out the perfect plan. She should have approached this situation like a leader and not some rash child. And the result was disastrous.

She knew what she must do. She must apologize to Gabe and try to repair whatever was left of their friendship. Try to salvage whatever was left of whatever this thing was between them. She would do anything just to have the old Gabe back. With a sigh, she got up. Elena knew there was no going back to sleep now that her mind was worked up. She went to the shower and got ready. She chose a beautiful yellow dress and tied her hair in a bun. She wanted to look perfect for when she talked to Gabe.

Imagine her disappointment when she found Rico guarding her door.

"Rico?" Elena asked.

"Yes, princess", the lieutenant replied.

"Why are you here? Where's Gabe?" Elena asked again, an unsettling feeling growing in the pit of her stomach.

"I have no idea Princess Elena. I was just called out last night to take over as your royal guard," Rico replied.

Elena was bewildered, "Take over?! What do you mean take over?"

"I'm afraid I am as much in the dark as you are princess. Just following orders. Perhaps the Grand Council can clear this up. They had a late meeting yesterday afternoon."

Rico escorted her to breakfast. She looked around but there was no Gabe. He probably just took an emergency day off, she told herself. He probably just visited his parents at the bakery. But that didn't calm the growing panic in her heart.

She exchanged pleasantries with her family and they shared a rather tense breakfast. Something was definitely up. She couldn't wait for the Grand Council meeting to find out.

* * *

"Sabbatical?!" Elena said incredulously. "What do you mean sabbatical?"

They were already in the Grand Council Room and the first order of the day was the absence of the Captain of the Royal Guard. Elena looked at Naomi and saw her disbelief mirrored on her friend's face.

"Well, sabbatical means -" Esteban started to explain before Elena cut him off.

"I know what sabbatical means, Esteban", Elena quipped with a look that said don't mess with me. Not now. "Why does Gabe need it?" Elena continued.

Francisco replied, "Well, he said that there were some things that he needed to sort out. He didn't elaborate but I noticed something is eating him." This was what the older gentleman was afraid of; Elena reacting to it negatively. Francisco knew that the princess has grown attached to her guard and she would not take this very well.

"And it is long overdue. He has not taken a vacation since he became a royal guard", added her abuela. "Honestly mija, he looked tired and I believe he really needed it."

"But you need the Grand Council to approve it", Elena countered, her voice creeping up a notch, her heart pounding.

"Correction. Gabriel just needed the majority of the council's vote", Esteban said. "And the majority approved."

"How long?" Elena asked.

"He asked for two weeks", her abuelo answered.

The Grand Council meeting moved on to other pressing matters but Elena's mind was not with them anymore. Two weeks without Gabe was too long. Elena didn't know if she could survive that long without him. She needed to see Gabe, needed to talk to him. She planned on going to the bakery this afternoon to sort this out.

In her heart, Elena knew why Gabe needed that time off. It was probably getting hard for him to see her. Pain gripped her heart at the thought. She had to patch things up with him as soon as possible.

* * *

Elena asked Rico to take her to the bakery. She had to talk to Gabe. God, she already missed him.

Rico stopped in front of Nuñez and Son Bakery, renowned for their delicious empanadas. She didn't even wait for Rico to help her out of the carriage. She reached the door and entered. The heavenly smell of freshly baked bread greeted her. There were a few customers inside. Elena looked for Gabe's mother and was immediately directed to the back.

"Princess Elena! What a nice surprise! What brings you here?" Blanca greeted the Crown Princess, embracing her as if she was the daughter she had always wanted. There was comfort and warmth in Blanca's hugs that Elena liked so much.

"I'm here to talk to Gabe. The Council said he took some time off and I wanted to see if -" Elena said but she couldn't finish her words. There was a lump in her throat preventing that.

"Oh, but Princess Elena, Gabriel's gone."


	5. Goodbye

**Author's Notes:** I would like to take a moment to thank all those who have read my story. And a special thank you to those who posted their reviews. This is my first story ever and I appreciate everyone who took the time to read and gave their feedback.

* * *

 **Goodbye**

 **** _Gone?! Her mind refused to process the word. He can't be gone. Where did he go? Will he ever come back? What should I do?_ These thoughts ran through Elena's mind a mile a minute. She didn't notice that she was shaking. Gabe's gone. It just seemed so surreal. Elena knew Gabe won't leave her. He promised! She didn't even notice the tears streaming down her face. _No, Gabe! Come back please! We can work this out!_ Her mind and her heart pleading to the universe. **  
**

Elena felt Blanca helping her to a chair. The older woman saw the color drain from the princess' face when she heard the news. For some reason, Blanca had a feeling that whatever Gabriel was going through had something to do with Elena. She gave the princess a glass of water. Blanca also got a clean cloth so that Elena can wipe her tears.

"Señora Nuñez, what do mean gone? Where did he go?" asked Elena after a while, finally finding her voice.

"He came here last night saying that he took some time off. And he was gone before the break of dawn. He didn't say where he's going though", Blanca replied. As a mother, she was worried from the moment she saw Gabriel standing in the doorway. And she won't be at peace until her son comes home. However, the young princess' reaction to her news bewildered her. Sure Gabriel was her royal guard. He was Elena's friend. Gabriel even brought her to the bakery numerous times. And even if her son didn't say anything, in Blanca's heart she knew Gabriel cared for the princess deeply. Did Gabriel mean more to the princess than just a friend and a guard? What could've happened between them to drive her son away so deeply hurt?

"Princess Elena, I know it is not my place to question you, but do you have an idea about what Gabriel's going through? I know you are close friends and he must have said something to you", Blanca ventured.

Elena avoided her eyes and looked at the wall behind her instead. She sat silently, not knowing how to answer her question. Elena was sure that she was the reason for Gabe's sabbatical. She was just not sure how to tell his mother about what she's done, not wanting to admit that she failed Gabe. She felt tears falling from her eyes again. Elena wiped them but it seemed that more fell and she couldn't stop them.

Elena felt Blanca's hand on hers, a soft look in the mother's eyes. Blanca did not force the answers from her. The older lady waited until she was ready, not that she'll ever be. Elena looked at Blanca's eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

"Gabe and I had a falling out", Elena admitted. "I lied to him."

Elena told Blanca all that happened, from Shuriki's return to the excessive security to Luna's party to their escape and finally to her little lie.

"Gabe must have felt that I didn't trust him and started pulling away." Elena said in a small voice filled with pain. "And now who knows when he'll be back. Who knows if I can ever make it up to him." 

* * *

Elena was back at the castle after her emotional meeting with Blanca. Both women shared tears for the man who meant so much to them. Elena was at the balcony off her bedroom, staring out blankly. She didn't even hear the door open until she felt her sister hug her waist.

"Elena, are you alright?" Isabel asked her. The younger princess knew by the tense atmosphere during breakfast and the loud voices which came from the Grand Council Room after that something really bad is happening.

Elena forced a smile and looked at her. Isabel had never seen her eyes so lonely.

"Honestly, Isa I am not okay but I will be. Don't worry." Elena could only hope that this was true.

But Isabel was worried. She's a very perceptive girl when it came to Elena. She had a feeling that her sister's loneliness had something to do with Gabe's absence. But Isabel did not say anything, not wanting to open up wounds that her sister was clearly trying very hard to conceal. They just stood there in silence. 

* * *

Elena sat up panting heavily. That was some bad dream. In her dream, she was standing in front of Gabe, looking at his lovely eyes. Then suddenly, as if by magic, Gabe started to fade slowly until nothing was left of the man who stood before her. She suddenly woke up, thankful that it was just a dream. Or was it? In both dream and reality, Gabe was not present.

There it was again, the hard thumping of her heart. Was this connected to Gabe? Why was she suddenly so anxious and agitated? What was Gabe planning to do?

With a heavy sigh, Elena tried to go back to sleep. She had a full day ahead with meetings and she had appearances to make to the more far-flung corners of Avalor to check on her people.

Her questions won't be answered anyway until Gabe comes back. And she hoped against hope that he comes back sooner than later. 

* * *

The first order of the day for Elena was the Grand Council meeting. They discussed the war in Cariza and how the allies are losing. The Grand Council approved of additional reinforcements. They also need to relieve the first batch of Avaloran soldiers and bring them back home. Avalor would send fresh soldiers. The head of the Avaloran regiment was also due to come back with the first batch and it was decided that they would send another officer to oversee the forces.

"We could send Gabriel", Esteban suggested which elicited a snort from Naomi.

"If you can find him", Naomi countered. "It seems he just disappeared from the face of the earth. Sorry Elena."

Captain Gabriel Nuñez was out of the question. No one knew where he was. And Elena would definitely not approve putting Gabe in the direct line of fire if she could help it. They also couldn't send Rico Villalobos with the second batch of soldiers. He was the assigned royal guard to the princesses. Plus, although a lieutenant, he still didn't have the rank to command the army. The head of the Avaloran Armed Forces, General Diego Luna, must stay in Avalor to secure it. They would need to find someone else.

After the meeting came the numerous engagements lined up for her. Elena thought that keeping busy would help take her mind off Gabe. It didn't totally work. Gabe was still front and center on Elena's mind. Still, it was a good thing to have so much work for her to stop worrying so much. 

* * *

As soon as the sun came up, Gabe gathered up his things. He put out the fire he made last night and folded his tent. Today was the start of a new chapter in his life; a chapter which can be appropriately called Post-Elena. He will always love Elena with all his heart but Gabe thought that it's time to let her go.

He was not in a hurry to go back to the city. He took his sweet time enjoying the peaceful surroundings, knowing full well that he won't be back in a very long time, if he ever. He stood at the beach one last time with his eyes closed. He took in the cool morning breeze, the gentle waves crashing on the shore, wildlife stirring, eager to start the day. He promised to no one in particular that if he ever came back from the war, he would go back here to his cove. With that, Gabe started the journey back home. He was sure his mother would be happy to see him so soon. He did say two weeks.

Gabe made it back to Avalor City in the afternoon and went straight to his parents' bakeshop. His father and mother were both at the counter when he came in. There were no customers at this hour so his parents were just checking inventory of the goods they had on display.

"Hi mama, hi papa", Gabe greeted his parents, hoping he mustered as much enthusiasm as possible.

"Gabriel! Mijo!" Blanca practically ran to her son, enveloping him in the tightest hug. His dad also came over from behind the counter to embrace his family. Roberto was not one for words but Gabe could see the worried look he had fade into relief.

Blanca looked Gabe over. The sad look was still there and the hurt in his eyes still showed. But there was determination too. It was as if he had an epiphany and now knew what he should do.

"You missed me already?" he asked his mother teasingly. "I was only gone for two days." Gabe gave his mom the boyish smile which Blanca loved so much. Roberto closed the shop, not wanting any customers interfering with their mini family reunion. Roberto and Blanca dared not to ask what Gabe has decided on. They knew that he would tell them when he's ready.

"I am going to help in the war in Cariza", Gabe said over snacks and it was as if the air was sucked out of the room. Blanca looked at her husband alarmed.

"Gabriel—" his father started to say.

"Papa, I know this is unexpected and you guys are worried, terrified. But I face dangers all the time. Joining the war wouldn't be any different." Gabe said in a voice which invited no arguments. "I am a soldier and I have to defend Avalor and its allies."

"But Elena-" his mother started to say.

"Elena will always be protected. I assigned Rico as her detail. I would be a sorry excuse for a captain if I didn't ensure her safety. I would go to the barracks later and sign up to join the second batch of Avaloran army to be deployed." As captain, Gabe was privy to the scheduling of troops and knew that a list had been made of the regiment to be deployed tomorrow.

Seeing that her son's mind was made up, Blanca did not tell him about the emotional conversation she had with the Crown Princess. She knew that it would not make any difference anymore. 

* * *

Gabe reached the palace before sundown. He went straight to the barracks and sought out the commanding officer. General Diego Luna was surprised to see him so soon but welcomed the fact that they now have a very capable ranking officer to lead the regiment. Gabe thanked the general and proceeded to gather up his remaining things from the barracks.

Getting his things from his bedroom in the castle was a different thing. He made sure that none of the royal family saw him. He made sure that he wouldn't run into Elena. Seeing her would only make him question his decision; it would make it harder for him to say goodbye. He opted to write her a letter instead and set it on the table at the Grand Council Room. He dared not to put it on her bed and have her read it before he's gone. He also wrote a letter to the Grand Council thanking them for the time off and informing them of his decision. He also told them in his letter to the council that he's assigning Rico as Elena's permanent royal guard. Gabe then assigned Miguel Leon to be Isabel's royal guard. Miguel was one of the candidates for captain and Gabe knew that Isabel will be in very capable hands.

With his plan in motion, Gabe went back to his parents' house to spend his last night with them. And he rose up very early to join the other soldier's on their way to Cariza.

As the carriage carrying them made its way outside the castle walls, Gabe made one last look at the castle as if to say goodbye.


	6. Incomplete

**Incomplete**

Elena did not sleep well. She went to breakfast looking like a ghost, dark circles under puffy her eyes. It was evident she had been crying. She looked around half expecting to see Gabe but she was disappointed. It has only been the third day but God she missed him so much. Suffice it to say, her abuela gave her a worried look.

"Elena, are you sure you're fine?" Luisa asked for the millionth time. "We can reschedule all your activities for today so you can rest."

"And I can take over for the day." Esteban added. Her usually detached cousin also looked worried. He went to the Grand Council Room before coming to breakfast and saw some disturbing letters there. He pocketed them and now he's in a bind on how he could best break the news to Elena. He had asked Armando for the list of the soldiers' names that were part of the second batch. He had to talk to his abuelo after breakfast.

Francisco only looked at her with a concerned look. He was silently cursing the captain for leaving and also himself for approving his leave.

Elena smiled at them, "Really I'm fine. Don't worry." She knew that no amount of rest could rejuvenate her. She'll just have to keep it together until Gabe comes back so she could patch things up with him.

Isabel, Caterina and Queen Teresa joined them for breakfast. While the seemingly mindless chatter about what each other's plans were for the day went around the room, Elena just ate quietly. She did not feel like joining in the conversation. Her thoughts went back to the war in Cariza and although Queen Teresa was bearing it as best as she could, Elena knew that she and her daughter were homesick and would want to return home. 

* * *

The mood in the meeting was somber to say the least. Even Naomi, who arrived after breakfast, could feel it. She looked at her best friend and noticed the drawn and tired look from her beautiful face. Elena was looking out the window, seemingly oblivious of her surroundings. Then she let out a sigh.

"So shall we start?" Elena said after a few minutes.

As if on cue, Armando knocked on the door and entered. He approached Esteban with what looked like a long list of names. He left after giving the document to the chancellor.

"Second batch was deployed this morning. We are expecting the first batch of soldiers back by afternoon", Esteban started.

"They were already deployed? I thought we were still looking for an officer for them?" Elena asked.

Francisco and Esteban shared a look which for some reason sent chills down Elena's spine. Even Naomi sat upright at the news. Clearly the two gentlemen knew something.

"General Luna found one late yesterday afternoon", Esteban said in a voice that was new to Elena's ears. It was somewhere in between half afraid and half worried. Elena found herself rising from her seat. "And here is the list of the names of the soldiers deployed today", Esteban continued.

Elena almost snatched it from him. Her heart stopped when she read the name of the commanding officer. It was as if someone punched her in the gut and she couldn't breathe. She looked at Naomi, tears threatening to fall down any moment. She was as pale as a ghost.

Captain Gabriel Nuñez of the Royal Guard.

She felt herself trembling. She bit her lip to prevent them from shaking. Elena held on to the table to steady herself. Everything was spinning as her tears fell down like rain.

Luisa was by her side instantly, hugging her tightly. 

* * *

"Wow, Gabe really did it huh?" Mateo said.

He and Naomi were in Elena's bedroom with her. The council saw that she was in no shape to do her duties for the day so her abuelos and Esteban were running things for her until she felt better.

"Come to think of it, he's the best man for the job", Naomi replied.

"Naomi!" Mateo said, frustrated with her. "Not helping!"

"What? Just saying." Naomi came back. "And it's not as if Gabe's not coming back. It's not like he's going to die in the war, is he?"

Mateo sent her a sharp look which said to stop it. "He will come back Elena, I'm sure of it."

"Thanks Mateo," Elena said weakly.

"And if Gabe does get himself killed, I'll kill him again for putting you through this", added Naomi.

Elena smiled in spite of herself.

"Tell you what. Why don't we go out to sea or get some ice cream or do anything except hole up in here." Naomi said with a warm smile.

Elena knew her friends were trying really hard to brighten her day despite the devastating news she had this morning. But she did not feel like going sailing. The last time she did that, Gabe left. Ice cream was out of the question. She and Gabe had too many happy memories over ice cream. It was Gabe's cure-all for her nightmares, she remembered with a sad smile.

"Maybe tomorrow. Sorry, I just don't feel like doing anything today."

"No worries Elena. Naomi and I will leave you to rest. Let us know if you need anything."

After her friends left, Elena sat up slowly. She got Gabe's letter from under her pillow. She had read it many times but the words still won't sink in. She just couldn't believe he'll leave.

 _My Dear Elena,_

 _By the time you read this letter, I'll be in the middle of the Carizan war. Sorry if I wasn't able to say goodbye personally. I just don't trust myself to stay firm with the decision I have made if I saw you. I would've made an about turn and told the general that I cannot go._

 _Elena, I am also sorry if I was aloof the past few weeks. I knew it was not my place to feel hurt by your actions. You are after all the Crown Princess. I'm sure you know what you're doing. You are more than capable of taking care of yourself, I can see that now. You do not need a paranoid overprotective royal guard. You do not need someone like me._

 _During my sabbatical, I suddenly realized that I am a hindrance to you and your quest to defeat Shuriki. My first instinct will always be to protect you and that will only hold you back. But please know that I always want what's best for you. You mean so much to me._

 _However, I know that Avalor still needs me in some other way. That is why I am helping defend our borders and helping Cariza get back their freedom. I'm sure you will be worried but please don't be. I have faced dangers before and this is just one of them._

 _I am looking forward to ending this terrible war and going back home to sweet Avalor._

 _Your faithful friend,_

 _Gabe_

Elena felt her tears fall hotly on her cheeks again. _You are such an idiot Gabriel Nuñez! You are the only one that I need!_

She thought of going to the bakery but decided against it. Seeing Blanca would only result in more tears. She was such a fool not to let Gabe know how she felt about him. Now she may never have the chance. She knew Gabe. As commanding officer, he would not just sit in a comfortable office. He would lead the charge himself.

She just sat there on her bed, lost in her thoughts. She felt incomplete. It was as if half of her was missing. It has always been Elena and Gabe, Gabe and Elena. Now it was just Elena; it was just Gabe. Elena didn't notice her abuela enter. Luisa brought her food as she hadn't gone down to dinner. She looked at her grandmother's warm, knowing eyes.

Elena ate what she could, her body not wanting to do anything.

"How are you, mija?" Luisa asked, stroking her hair.

"Could be better", Elena answered honestly. She couldn't keep anything from her grandmother.

"What is it about Captain Nuñez that affected you so much? I know he's your friend but he's no different from any other soldier going to war."

"But Abuela, Gabe is not just any other soldier."

Luisa looked at her granddaughter, waiting for her to elaborate. She had a sense that she knew the answer.

"Abuela, I am in love with Gabe!"


	7. Admissions

**Author's Notes:**

Thank you again for the reviews and feedback. I really appreciate them.

This chapter and the next few ones are still filled with sadness. But things will turn up soon for Elena and Gabe so please bear with me.

* * *

 **Admissions**

"Abuela, I am in love with Gabe!" Elena confessed, tears staining her beautiful face again. "I love him so much!" Elena dared to look at her grandmother's eyes, expecting to see rebuke. A princess, who's about to be crowned queen in a few weeks' time, desperately in love with her former royal guard? But Elena instead saw understanding and love and kindness, pretty much what her grandmother was all about. She hugged her abuela and cried like a baby. Luisa just let her cry and continued to embrace her lovingly, a knowing smile on her lips.

"Sshhh, mija. Everything's going to fine," Luisa said after Elena's sobs subsided, stroking her hair. Somehow, Luisa knew how Elena felt about the young captain. Elena looked at her abuela again and read what was written there.

"You knew. But how?" She asked her grandmother bewildered.

"Elena, I was a mother first. I have seen this before with my daughters. And I have seen the way you and Gabriel looked at each other. Or how one of you looked at the other when you thought no one was looking," she said kindly. "When Gabriel and you are together, it seemed as if the air was suddenly filled with love. I was honestly surprised that you two didn't notice that about yourselves," Luisa said with a small chuckle. Elena smiled sadly.

"But I do not think it matters now. Gabe is gone. What's worse is that I may never have the chance to tell him how I feel. And I may not have the chance to know how he feels about me." Elena sighed sadly.

"Ay mija. I am sure that Gabriel loves you too. And he will do everything possible to come back to Avalor. To come home to you," Luisa said with wisdom.

They sat in silence until Elena fell asleep. Luisa left her room silently, a new resolve in her steps. She would make sure that no law interferes with her granddaughter's happiness. She planned to scour the law books to see to it.

* * *

Mateo tossed and turned in his bed but sleep was not coming to him tonight. All the events of the day played over and over in his head; Gabe off to war and Elena's heartbreak at the situation. He put up a brave face and tried his best to cheer her up. But he was silent when he and Naomi left Elena's room this afternoon. Naomi must have felt that he was carrying something heavy and decided not to say anything. It was kind of unusual for her but thankfully, she let him be. Mateo feels something special for Elena for sure. If it's love, he's not certain yet. He loved to make Elena smile. He would blindly follow Elena on her impulsive adventures without question. He was always there to support his princess, his queen.

Mateo sighed. He knew now that whatever he does, Elena would not be able to return those feelings. She would never look at him the same way she looked at Gabe. He was just a friend for her. He could make a move on her now that Gabe was out of the picture. But he decided not to do that. That would not be correct. Mateo knew to whom Elena's heart belonged to. He only wanted Elena's happiness and Gabe was the only one in the world who could give that to her.

Mateo decided that because Elena meant so much to him, he would still support her in any way he can. But his heart had to let her go.

* * *

Elena woke up after a restless sleep. She had duties to fulfill and her personal struggles must not get in the way of running the kingdom. She got up, took a shower, got dressed and went to breakfast. Everyone noticed the change in her demeanor. Elena would normally be full of sunshine as soon as she woke up. Now she looked like there was no fire in her belly. The zest for life which made her so endearing was gone. It was obvious that she was doing everything she can to keep it together, to be strong for her people.

The day went by without her noticing it. It was as if she was on autopilot. While everybody went about their business, she stayed silent as if she was a mere observer in all of this. Her family knew that she was still hurting so they let her be. They tried as best they could not to bother Elena with the more mundane things about running the kingdom if they could help it. Elena felt that her family was supporting her by letting her be and she was thankful for that. It was taking all of her resolve not to break down and cry again. She appreciated that even Esteban became considerate. Isabel would always give her a hug, which she noticed was longer than usual. She smiled at the thought of her sister giving all she got. She was still a child but Isa understood that she needed her space.

Elena knew that even in her loneliness, she could count on the support of her family and friends. She was thankful that they were giving her time to heal. 

* * *

Elena did not attend the Grand Council meeting that morning. Her abuelos and Esteban assured her that they got everything under control. She had a free day so she asked Rico to take her and Naomi to the docks. She had to get out. She needed to feel the sun on her skin, the sea in her hair. She needed to do everything to get Gabe out of her mind.

While they were out, Luisa asked Francisco and Esteban to follow her to the library. The gentlemen exchanged confused looks but seeing the determination in her eyes, they followed her.

"What is this about Luisa?" Francisco asked his wife once they reached the library. "We still had to decide on matters important to the kingdom."

"Nothing is more important to the kingdom than its queen's happiness," Luisa answered.

"Does this have to do with Captain Nuñez? We cannot recall him if that's what you're going to suggest," Esteban said.

"No, we are not going to recall him. But if you have not yet noticed, he is Elena's happiness. Gabriel means so much to Elena."

"Elena's in love with him," Francisco said as if he knew that too for a long time. Esteban only nodded. He was not comfortable with his cousin marrying a commoner but his abuela was right. Elena's happiness was much more important than social expectations and protocols. He had been looking at young princes and aristocrats as a possible match for his cousin but sadly, none of them could hold a candle to the young captain.

"Yes, she is," Luisa confirmed. "And we have to make sure that no law or decree prevented her from being with her beloved."

The gentlemen understood. They wanted what was best for Elena. The war was still raging in Cariza but they wanted to be sure that when Gabriel does come back, there would be no hindrance to the two lovers. They spent most of the morning and all of the afternoon reading and referencing all of the books and scrolls in the library. They broke up before dinner with a satisfied look on their faces.

There was nothing stopping Elena from marrying the man she loves.


	8. Equal

**EQUAL**

Luisa was delighted with their discovery. There was no law or royal decree preventing Elena from being with Gabriel. And honestly, if they found out that there was one, she would push the Grand Council into nullifying such an antiquated law. If there was one, then it was not one with the times. Marriage was not about alliances. Marriage was about the union of two people in love and a vow to be each other's support for as long as they lived. It was not about using people as pawns in international politics. However, Luisa knew she was getting ahead of herself. Several factors were at play. A lot depended on Gabriel coming back. And equally, it still depended on Elena and Gabriel finding it in themselves to want to be together.

Francisco has also been thinking of Elena's future lately. He and Luisa were still very strong but they would not be around to take care of their granddaughters forever. Nor was Esteban. Esteban seemed aloof, haughty and a stickler for rules and ceremony but Francisco knew that he had the best interests of the princesses in his heart. He truly cared for the well-being of his cousins. He learned a long time ago that his family loved him enough to forgive him for his past transgressions.

Now, Elena's choice, if it came to that, was neither a royal nor an aristocrat. But Francisco was very certain that Gabriel was Elena's equal in so many ways. He had seen the two young people when they were together. One was headstrong, the other cautious and level-headed. One was fiery while the other was calm and collected. Elena did not need another person with as much fire as she had. She needed a person who's as cool as water to rein her in. She did not need a blind follower. She needed a person who was not afraid to call her out when she's in way over her head. And in that sense, Gabriel was her match, her equal. They complement each other very well. This was also good for the Kingdom of Avalor. Elena needed someone by her side to rule the land who loved Avalor just as much as she did. A foreign prince with no real affinity to Avalor would never be able to provide that. And the most important thing was that Elena and Gabriel were clearly in love with each other. Francisco smiled, a wistful look on his face. His princesa was growing up fast. And he was sure that Elena would grow up to be a great and formidable queen. He only hoped that Isabel would not grow up as fast. 

* * *

"Finally!" Naomi exclaimed, snapping Elena out of her own thoughts. Elena found her mind drifting back to Gabe. She couldn't stop herself any more than you could ask the waves not to crash to the shore. She kept on seeing Gabe's genuine smile, kept seeing his handsome face, kept smelling his scent. She kept on seeing Gabe's delicious body. Whoa! Where did that come from? Good thing Naomi pulled her back to the here and now.

"What?" Elena asked confused.

"You finally decided to go out and stop moping around till kingdom come," Naomi answered. Elena just sighed and smiled sadly.

"Sorry, I think I am not a good company today. It's just that-" Elena said before Naomi finished the sentence for her.

"You miss Gabe so much. We figured. Elena, it was very clear to everyone how you two felt about each other. I just couldn't understand why you guys didn't see it."

"I am that obvious, huh?" Elena asked her friend with a shy smile on her lips.

"But not to Gabe. I swear he can be the most oblivious person!" Naomi told her, rolling her eyes. "But seriously Elena, I know you're worried and I am too. But Gabe is a very capable man, very brilliant. Who knows? He might be leading the army to victory as we speak."

"Or death," Elena countered.

"Elena, Gabe is a very brilliant man. I bet he took into account all of the pros and cons before planning a course of action."

And Elena knew that too. Gabe was such a skilled tactician that nothing would pass by him in the fields of battle. Her heart won't listen nevertheless. She was still sick with worry.

"Enough of this talk," Naomi declared. "We are here to have as great a time as possible. And I swear I will tire you out and order you around the ship so that you'll be dead tired when you go to bed tonight. That'll prevent you from thinking of Gabe for a few hours."

Elena laughed in spite of herself. 

* * *

Elena was indeed very tired when she got back to the castle. She had as much fun as she could have given her present emotional state. Gabe didn't totally go out of her consciousness. She kept wishing he was there with her, enjoying the sun and sea with her. She sighed and wondered how much longer she could hold on.

She took a quick shower and got ready for bed. She just put on an unflattering pajama and an oversized T-shirt. She used to wear beautiful nightgowns to bed. There was always the chance of Gabe entering her bedroom when she had nightmares. She felt herself blush at the thought. She sighed again and just wished that sleep would come fast tonight.

" _Gabe! No, no, no! Someone help!" Elena screamed as she held Gabe's bloodied body. She was in the middle of a battlefield and saw an unexpected sword strike him through from the back. She saw Gabe's mouth moving, calling her name. Then she saw the light go out of the soft brown eyes she loved so much._

" _Gabe, please don't leave me! I love you!" She kept repeating as she cradled Gabe's lifeless body. She cried and screamed at the top of lungs at the cruel universe for taking him way before his time._

"Elena, Elena, wake up!" Her grandmother shook her to consciousness. Isabel was also in her bedroom looking scared to death. The younger princess heard Elena screaming and ran to get her grandmother. Whatever Elena saw in her dream, nightmare, terrified her so much to scream like that.

Elena sat up suddenly, panting heavily. It was another nightmare, the second she had with Gabe. Her heart was still pounding. Tears were streaming down her face. It all felt so real. The pain was so real.

"Isa, please hold on to your sister. I'll just go down to the kitchen and fix her some tea to calm her," Luisa said as Isabel just nodded. Isabel hugged her sister tightly. She could feel that Elena was shaking. Whatever it was, it shook her sister to the core. Elena clung to her for dear life, choking on her tears. Isabel felt her own tears streaming down her cheeks too. She had never seen Elena so vulnerable before.

Luisa came back with the tea. Elena sipped a little before putting it back on the tray on her bedside table. Luisa asked Isabel to go back to sleep and after a lot of protests from the young princess, obeyed her grandmother.

"Isa, I am so sorry if I scared you," Elena called after Isabel. Isabel nodded, eyes filled with understanding.

"What happened, mija?" Luisa asked after she was sure Isabel was gone. Worry was evident in her voice.

"I saw Gabe dead in the battlefield," Elena said, tears streaking down her face again. Her abuela hugged her tightly.

"Ssshhh, mija. It was just a dream," she said reassuringly.

"But abuela, it felt so real!"

Luisa had to calm her down some more before Elena fell back to sleep. She sighed as she closed the door. She wished to all the powers that be that the young captain would return soon for Elena's sake. 

* * *

Elena slept poorly the rest of the night. She kept on tossing and turning but it was no use. She decided to just get up. She went to her balcony and looked out into the night. She hugged her robe tightly when she felt the cool night breeze. Her heart was still pounding. Her tears rolled down her cheeks again before she had the chance to stop them. She was terrified of the nightmare she just had. She said a silent prayer to the universe to keep her Gabriel safe.

It was at that moment when she had her own epiphany. Elena would help end this war. She would pull out all the stops. She would call on Avalor's allies and appeal for more help in the war effort and give Gabe, King Joaquin and Cariza all the support they needed to end the war. Avalor was going all out.

Elena wiped her tears. She was done crying. She would bring Gabe home. Losing him would be a terribly steep price to pay for her little lie.


	9. Leader

**Author's Notes:**

1\. Thank you again to all the readers of this story. I really appreciate you guys taking the time to come with me on this journey. Thank you also for all the reviews and feedback.

2\. I respect all writers and their stories, regardless of who they ship. I wished to be accorded the same respect. I can only write stories about situations which inspire me and of characters which I feel strongly about.

* * *

 **Leader**

It has been a few days since Captain Gabriel Nuñez arrived in Cariza. He first met with the Avaloran commanding officer for the turnover of duties. Then he went to King Joaquin to pay his respects and also to talk about the current situation. Gabe went over the offensive and defensive plans and carefully studied them well into the night. He was dead tired when he finally decided to go to bed. As the commanding officer, he had his own tent in the camp outside the last fortress that King Joaquin held. He purposely did that, tire himself out. Elena filled all of his waking moments. However, the reason he was here was still not lost on him.

He had already forgiven Elena for the lie she told him. He had already made peace with the fact that yes, he was hurt and felt betrayed but at the end of the day, it was still Elena's decision as ruler to do what she thought was right. It didn't mean that he would not try and stop her though if he felt that it was too dangerous. But he still firmly believed that he made the right decision. He was needed here; he was supposed to be here. He had also told his heart to let her go but it just wouldn't listen. God, he missed her so much! Gabe fell asleep with the image of Elena's beautiful face etched in his mind.

Gabe woke up the next day and got ready to go to work. It would be an uphill battle if they were to win this war. He wanted to know the Allied Forces' positions as well as that of the enemy's. They had a lot of work to do. Their current situation was dire to say the least. Cariza and its allies had lost most of their strongholds throughout the country. King Joaquin was left with only the fortress nearest to the Avaloran border. The rest, including the royal palace, fell under the enemy's hands. It would be the understatement of century to say that the king was taken by surprise by the sudden attack which started this whole war.

King Joaquin was a good-natured man. Gabe had the chance to meet him during the Peace Festival where they played Olaball against each other. He had one flaw though, which Gabe learned from Elena. He was too good-natured. He did not even want to confront King Hector when he was bullying the other monarchs until Elena stood up for herself. Gabe was betting on the fact that King Joaquin honestly didn't believe that his ministers were planning an uprising and hence was taken by surprise.

Gabe thought of their positions as he walked towards the war room in the fortress. He knew it was still early and there would be no other officers there yet. The officers took shifts to make sure that there was at least one commander at all times. Soldiers too were on rotating shifts. As of the moment, there seemed to be a lull in the fighting. It was as if the opposing sides were locked in a deadly staring match and the one who blinked first would definitely lose. Gabe knew they needed to take advantage of this situation and map out a more aggressive offense.

He arrived at the war room and immediately went to work. Gabe laid out the Carizan map. Using information relayed to him and from the research he did the night before, he marked spots in the map held by the enemies and also the areas where the Allies had their victories and defeats. He also did that for the enemy. Gabe studied the terrain in and around the kingdom.

Gabe studied and cross referenced every information available to him. He was in his elements. He made notes of the points he wanted to raise to the other commanders and also he already had a game plan in mind. Well, it was more of a war plan. They would have to take advantage of this break in the fighting to regroup. Gabe was very certain that whatever the rebels were doing would not be good for the allied cause. The enemies were definitely not sitting by the beach sipping margarita as if on vacation.

"Very impressive," King Joaquin told him. The king had been watching the young captain work for at least 15 minutes but Gabe was so engrossed in what he was doing that he didn't notice.

"Your majesty!" Gabe said, starting to bow a little.

"Oh stop that Captain. We are all equals here. And as of the moment, I don't have my kingdom." King Joaquin said with a small smile, eyes filled with sadness.

"I can't help but think that this is all my fault." The king continued. "For a king, I was naïve. I counted on diplomacy too much, on appealing to the ministers' better judgments. Looking back, I should have anticipated this and quashed it at the first instance."

Gabe couldn't help but agree with him, but he was not going to say that out loud. He only nodded.

"We cannot go back to the past now. We just have to deal with this as best as we can. We will take back Cariza. You will be reunited with your family," Gabe told the king with conviction.

"Thank you Captain."

* * *

The meeting with the commanders and King Joaquin was in full swing. Each had given their reports on the activities of the night before. They also relayed what they heard from their scouts. It seemed that the rebels were waiting it out too. The enemies suffered a major defeat before Gabe arrived a few days back. Cariza had gained a little ground into enemy territory. They were probably low on ammunition or were also trying to regroup. They might also be waiting for reinforcements.

Gabe asked for a full inventory of how many soldiers the allies currently have. His heart sank when he saw that they were clearly outnumbered. What troubled him further was the fact that not all of Cariza's allies were helping the kingdom in their time of need. International politics and personal gain were always foremost on these politicians' minds.

"How did the rebels managed to gather so many soldiers?" Gabe asked the group.

"About half of the Carizan army defected and joined the rebellion. I have no idea what the ministers promised them or what the soldiers were told but they joined the uprising. King Hector is also supporting the rebellion so he sent his own soldiers to aid my enemies. The rest are mercenary fighters," King Joaquin explained.

"What about your other allies? I can only see Cariza, Avalor and Enchancia here," Gabe said, wondering where the rest of the world was.

"We already sent out appeals to the others for help but I think they are still in the wait-and-see phase. Or some of them are probably on the what's-in-it-for-me phase." King Joaquin sighed heavily. He may be a good-natured man but he understood politics.

The meeting progressed. Gabe laid out his plans for attack and if it came to that, a counter-attack. He was so brilliant, so eloquent, and so natural that it was clear to everyone that he was born for moments like this. King Joaquin and the commanding officers liked Gabe's plans and they fully supported him. Now what they needed to do while they still had time was to appeal to their allies once again for more help and hoped that they will be heard.

By the end of the meeting, it was clear that Captain Gabriel Nuñez just became the de facto Leader of the Allied Forces.


	10. Victory

**Victory**

After weeks of careful and painstaking planning, they were now at the cusp of victory. Gabe did not want to think otherwise. It has been just a few weeks since he arrived in Cariza but they had to act fast while the rebels were still regrouping. Their spies told them that they were waiting for reinforcements from King Hector. Gabe smirked. He already made sure that they couldn't come. The allies intercepted them and put their own soldiers in those ships. He wanted the rebels to think that their aid had finally arrived. The Allied Forces effectively infiltrated enemy grounds. King Hector's army was now lying at the bottom of their watery grave. Honestly, it was one of Gabe's brilliant ideas. King Joaquin and his allies now had soldiers inside the enemy camp, ready to strike anytime. The Carizan harbors were already secured days ago. The navy from Norberg arrived disguised as merchant ships so as not to raise suspicion. Yes, all bases had been covered.

Gabe didn't expect to become the Leader of the Allied Forces. There wasn't even a word said about that fact. He just noticed that the other commanders and sometimes King Joaquin himself would defer to his judgments and decisions before making a move. They looked up at him for guidance and leadership. It was a compliment really and Gabe felt honored but at the same time pressured to deliver.

It took a lot of diplomatic appeals to get to where they are now, poised and ready to go to war; ready to end this. Gabe could see Elena's hand in all of this. Somehow, she rallied Avalor's allies into action. She was the only one capable of pulling a juggernaut of diplomatic relations like this. More and more kingdoms sent their soldiers and now Cariza had more than enough to attack and claim victory. Elena. Gabe knew she would commit more to the war effort. That is why he loved her so much. Elena would not just stand by and watch injustice and greed win. What was Elena doing right now? Gabe smiled as he thought Elena would be in bed, probably exhausted from one of her adventures. He also wondered if Mateo had already made a move on her. A sad smile crossed his lips as he thought he probably had. Gabe shook his head. He must not think of such things. He had to focus.

The allies' attack really started in the morning. The soldiers executed Gabe's plan perfectly. Gabe knew the strongholds were scattered across the far reaches of Cariza. They were supposed to protect the kingdom from threats of outside invasion. The allies launched simultaneous attacks on all of the strongholds and they all fell one by one. The soldiers were ordered to leave no prisoners behind. Gabe couldn't take the chance of leaving one alive; he might go and warn the others. Gabe just got word that they were successful. The allies now controlled most of Cariza. The only one remaining was the royal palace at the center. This was where majority of the rebels and their leaders were; their power base. But with the fall of the strongholds, with an army inside and Gabe's forces waiting to strike, the palace was surrounded. This was going to be a bloodbath.

Gabe surveyed the surroundings. It was a clear night, perfect for his plans. This meant that they did not need to light torches which might give their positions away. It was his plan to strike at night, when the rebels were most at ease and would let their guards down. They still had no idea. He was part of the main battalion set to storm the royal palace. He was waiting for their commander inside the enemy camp to send the signal. It would be sent as soon as the commander felt that the best time to attack had arrived.

Gabe and his forces didn't have to wait that long. He saw the silent beacon lighting up the Carizan sky. Show time! 

* * *

Elena was pacing back and forth. It was late but she was still in the Grand Council room, waiting for any news from Cariza. She was with her abuelos and Esteban just a few hours ago. Now she was the only one left to keep the vigil up. She couldn't sleep anyway. Her heart was pounding. Did she make the right decision on calling on her allies? Did she just put Gabe's life in danger? Her whole being was pleading with the universe to keep Gabe safe and bring him home to her. Elena didn't want the nightmare she had weeks ago to come true.

She had been on edge for days now, ever since she wrote letters of appeal to all of Avalor's allies. Elena did not promise them anything. She just reminded the kingdoms of their collective responsibilities to help keep the entire world at peace. But Elena knew that if you want peace, you must be ready for war.

She stopped in front of the window and looked out into the night. God she missed Gabe so much! She missed him with all the fiber in her being. And she was scared she might not have the chance to feel his embrace, to feel his lips against hers, to feel his body come alive just for her. She loved him so much!

She didn't know she was crying until she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Queen Teresa. She probably couldn't sleep either.

"Are you alright?" Queen Teresa asked.

Elena wiped her tears away and smiled. "I should be the one asking you that question. All the action is happening in Cariza. Are you not worried?"

"Oh I am worried. A lot." Queen Teresa answered. "But I am also hopeful. I have faith in my husband and in your captain."

Queen Teresa continued, "I haven't had the chance to thank you personally for taking us in when nobody else would. You truly are a great queen."

"Oh, I am not queen yet," Elena started to say.

"It's just formality Elena. You are already a great leader."

"Thank you, your majesty," Elena said, hugging the Carizan Queen. They just stood there in silence, each thinking of the men they loved heading off to the battle to end this war. 

* * *

Gabe led the charge. They crept silently into the palace. He and his commanders sliced their way through the first line of soldiers guarding the gates. The battalions which infiltrated the palace days before slaughtered the guards at the towers and all the guards in the barracks and all of those on patrol. In the dead of the night, blood flowed on the palace grounds.

The allies successfully entered the palace where the real heavy fighting began. Gabe sliced and struck all the enemies he encountered. He was like a man possessed. He only thought of Elena and how he wanted to come home to her. He didn't know what awaited him in Avalor. He'll deal with that later, he thought as he struck a rebel who had the misfortune of encountering him. Gabe and the soldiers continued the slaughter inside, slicing and decapitating every enemy they saw.

Once they have the palace secured, Gabe and the commanders split up. Together with a regiment of guards, each of the commanders scoured the palace for the ministers, killing them one by one. No prisoners, that's the command. They then proceeded to go room to room to clear the palace of any remaining enemy.

Gabe and the commanders met at the throne room as soon as their tasks were done. They gave each other status reports and accounts of their success. Gabe heaved a sigh of relief. He can't believe this was finally over. After leaving the commanders from Enchancia and Freezenburg with their battalions to continue to secure the palace, Gabe returned to the fortress where he left King Joaquin. The king was opposed to the idea of being left behind but Gabe made him understand the risks and that Cariza would need its king to lead them in the days that will follow.

 _Elena, I am coming home,_ Gabe thought, hoping it was not too late for them. The war had made him realize that he must not waste time and let the people around him know how much they mean to him. He had no idea what awaited him in Avalor. He had no idea how Elena felt about him. He didn't even know what he should do once he returns to Avalor.

He reached King Joaquin's fortress at dawn. The king was delighted at the great news. Tears were rolling down his face as he hugged Gabe. He was so grateful to the young captain for bringing peace at last.

At the beginning of a new day, news of the end of the war in Cariza reached the far reaches of the world. Everyone had come to respect, fear and revere the young Captain Gabriel Nuñez of the Avalor Royal Guard.


	11. Anticipation

**Author's Notes:**

1\. I thought of starting off the reunion between Gabe and Elena on a rocky start, beginning with an argument or a fight or a disagreement but decided against it. These two have suffered so much already that will be unfair.

2\. Thank you for the reviews, feedback and inputs. I really appreciate them. As I'm writing the last few chapters to this story, I would like to give special thanks to storyteller362, Ember Reverie and Jznna1010 for the glowing reviews. Thanks also to the Guest who pointed out a flaw in my story; something to do with a line I wrote about Esteban. I appreciate feedback like that.

3\. storyteller362, I can't thank you enough for all the help and inputs you provided me. You are very generous. 

* * *

**Anticipation**

"Elena, wake up mija." Elena felt someone gently shaking her. She opened her eyes, adjusting to the light of the rising sun streaming through the windows. She didn't know she had fallen asleep in the Grand Council Room, her head on the table with her arms as pillows. She suddenly sat up. _Gabe_ , she thought. _Did something bad happen to him last night?_

She looked up and saw that it was her grandmother. All fear left Elena's heart when she saw that her abuela's eyes were gleaming. As Elena looked at Luisa, hope filled her eyes.

"We won Elena! Gabriel and King Joaquin won!" Luisa told her granddaughter.

"Abuela! Is that true?" Luisa nodded. "That means Gabe is coming home!" Elena said almost to herself, her voice just above a whisper, when she realized the impact of her abuela's words. Oh, how her heart danced with joy!

Elena suddenly stood up and hugged her abuela tightly. "It's finally over! Gabe is coming home!" Elena still couldn't believe it. Gabe was finally coming home to her. Tears of joy now filling her eyes.

Luisa smiled behind misty eyes. Her heart was filled with happiness seeing Elena like this, so full of life and love and anticipation. She silently thanked the heavens that this terrible nightmare was finally over.

Together, Luisa and Elena searched for Queen Teresa to tell her the wonderful news. They found her in the gardens. Relief and joy filled the queen's face when she heard the news. She hugged Elena, glad that she could finally go home to her country, to her husband.

Elena went back to her room after that to take a shower and change her clothes. Her duties still awaited her. However, everybody noticed the spring in her steps. The fire and zest were back. Her eyes were no longer lonely; instead they were filled with hope. Relief washed over her family when they saw that the old Elena was back. 

* * *

Elena learned the full account of last night's events during the Grand Council meeting. A herald from Cariza was dispatched as soon as the war was over and reached Avalor at dawn. Elena's heart swelled with pride and love when she learned just how brilliant Gabe was. He orchestrated the whole attack which ended the rebellion. His perfect timing, stealth and tactics spelled the difference between victory and defeat.

"But Gabriel won't be back until after a few days," Esteban said.

"Yeah, with all the clean up that needs to be done and bodies to bury," Naomi chimed in as Esteban just rolled his eyes.

"Ay, Miss Turner," Esteban said exasperated. Naomi just shrugged.

Elena just laughed at her friend. "I have waited for Gabe for a few weeks now, what's a few more days?" Elena said, laughter still in her eyes. Yes, she could wait for a few days more.

"Gabriel is also going to spearhead the creation of a Peacekeeping Force in Cariza," Francisco added. "Cariza's armed forces was severely depleted. We cannot leave Cariza undefended until they can get back on their feet"

"That is such a brilliant idea," Luisa said, eyes shining with pride. Gabriel was like a grandson to him and she was very proud that he was making great strides in the military.

The meeting moved on to other matters. Elena was back to her spirited and spunky self. Luisa was correct. Nothing was more important to Avalor than a happy queen. 

* * *

Elena looked up as she heard a knock on her door. She's already in bed but she is still reading a book about Maruvian history.

"Come in," Elena called out. She smiled when she saw that it was Isabel. She beckoned for the younger princess to come and sit beside her.

"Elena, I heard the news. Is it true? The war is over?" Isa asked her sister.

"Yes, Isa, it is finally over," Elena answered, a warm smile on her lips.

"Gabe is coming back, isn't he? I missed him so much," Isa told her. "And that would mean Cat is going home," she added with a tinge of sadness.

Elena hugged her sister. Caterina and Isabel had grown closer during the few weeks the Carizan princess was staying with them.

"But it's alright I guess," Isabel continued. "I know she misses her home. And I know you miss Gabe."

"Yes, Isa. I miss Gabe so much. And I can't wait for the day he finally comes back."

"This war taught me an important lesson too, Elena. We must never take anyone for granted. We never know when circumstances would take them away from us," Isabel said wisely.

Elena smiled at her sister. Isabel was young but she's so wise and perceptive of her surroundings.

"You're right, Isa. That is why we will show Gabe just how much he means to us."

"And you should show Gabe how much you love him." Elena hugged her sister and kissed her head. Yes, she would definitely do that. 

* * *

Elena dove into her work more feverishly than before. She wanted to get a lot of things done before Gabe comes home. She had no idea when that would be but she wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. There were still a lot of things he needed to do in Cariza to make sure they were not vulnerable from attack before he could set up the Peacekeeping Forces. So Elena kept herself busy.

Elena was visiting Cristina's village. She's Isabel's best friend. It was a little disappointing that Isa couldn't join her. So Elena went with Esteban and Naomi instead to formally open the new community center which will essentially function as both cultural and government center in the village. They were a long way from Avalor City, she thought. With the poor conditions of the roads leading there, it took them all morning. This had to be one of the most far-flung areas of the kingdom.

There were a lot of fanfare and celebration. The community center was one of the bigger news the village had in years. There was also an ongoing discussion about improving the road conditions for faster, safer and easier travel from the village to the city. 

* * *

The news of the Avaloran army coming home came late. Gabe made sure first that it was safe to leave Cariza so he didn't have an exact date. He just took the soonest possible time to come home. He sent a messenger ahead to let the Grand Council know that they were coming.

As it turned out, Gabe picked the worst time.

He was so excited as soon as they entered the city. His heart was pounding when the army entered the palace grounds. The townspeople were already assembled, their families cheering for them. Gabe looked up the palace stairs, only searching for one face. There was Luisa, Francisco, Mateo and Isabel. But no Elena. His heart sank.

He ascended the stairs to the loud cheers of the crowd. He was being hailed a hero. Gabe felt humbled by everything. He didn't expect this. He was just doing his job.

Francisco stepped forward to shake his hand, the Avaloran pride shining in his eyes.

Luisa caught him in a tight bear hug. Isabel jumped at him and he laughed as he caught the little princess and swung her in the air. Isabel squealed in delight.

But his eyes were searching for someone.

"Elena is still in the village but she will be back soon," Luisa said, eyes filled with kindness and understanding. Gabe nodded.

Blanca and Roberto Nuñez were standing with the royal family. Tears of happiness rolled down his cheeks when he finally hugged his mother. Roberto's eyes were filled with unspoken pride and love. Gabriel Nuñez, his son, came home a hero. 

* * *

Elena and Esteban got back to the palace late. They dropped off Naomi at her house. As soon as the carriage entered the palace gates, Elena felt that something happened while they were out. _Could it be? Did Gabe arrive and she was not there to welcome him home?_

"Princess Elena! Chancellor Esteban!" Armando greeted them at the door.

"It is my honor to inform you that Captain Gabriel Nuñez and the Avaloran Armed Forces have returned from their successful mission in Cariza," Armando continued.

In her delight upon hearing the news, Elena hugged Armando, surprising the head of the castle.

"Where is he?" Elena asked excitedly.

"He's still in a meeting with the general," came the reply.

"Armando, as soon as they're done, please tell him I want to see him. I'll be in my room," Elena said. She wanted somewhere private so she would be free to talk to him away from prying eyes and loose lips.

Armando just nodded. 

* * *

After the celebrations died down and the soldiers had gone home to be with their families, Gabe went to report to the chief of the Avaloran Armed Forces, General Luna. The meeting took longer than expected and it was late when they finished. He wanted to see Elena. She should have been back from the village by now but it was already late, thought Gabe. He would just go home to his parent's house.

"Captain," Armando called out.

"Hi Armando," he greeted the head of the castle. "And since when did it become 'Captain'? I'm just Gabe," he said smiling.

"It feels inappropriate now," Armando said a bit embarrassed. "Anyway, Gabe. Princess Elena wants to see you. She's waiting for you in her room."

"Thanks, Armando," Gabe replied, suddenly nervous.

He was not sure what awaited him. He headed to Elena's room but suddenly didn't have the courage to knock. It was funny really. Gabriel Nuñez, the soldier who didn't feel an ounce of fear in the face of certain death, was now freaking out outside Elena's door. A lot of things were running through his head. Was she going to reprimand him for running away to war? Was she going to inform him of her and Mateo's engagement and subsequent wedding? He let out a heavy sigh. Gabe steeled himself and willed himself to knock. Whatever her news was, he would be ready for it.

"Elena, it's me," Gabe said outside the door.


	12. Reunited

**Author's Note:** Elena and Gabe are finally reunited. I hope I didn't make it too sappy.

* * *

 **Reunited**

Elena half walked, half ran to her room. She couldn't believe it! Gabe was really here! She couldn't calm the butterflies in her stomach; she couldn't steady her pounding heart. She immediately showered and put on her newest nightgown. She bought this beautiful number against his return. It was satin and clung to her assets beautifully. She wanted to look perfect. After spending all day on the road and with all the activities they did in the village, she didn't want Gabe to smell all the scents of the day on her. She let out a dreamy sigh. Gabe. He always smelled good. Elena didn't know how he does it but even after a long day, he still smelled wonderful.

Now, Elena was pacing her room. She had been waiting for this day but now that it was just moments away, she was feeling terribly nervous. What was she going to tell him? What was she going to do once the man she loved so much was standing in front of her? What if she'd just make a fool of herself? She was very nervous she was biting her nails. _Calm down, Elena! You're overthinking things!_ God, what was taking him so long?

Elena almost jumped when she heard the knock on her door. She couldn't react immediately. Is it Gabe? Or was it just her abuela or her sister?

"Elena, it's me," she heard the masculine voice at the other side of the door. Gabe! She could hear her heart pounding in her ears. She couldn't answer right away. Elena heard shuffling outside as if the person standing there was deciding what to do.

"Come in," she called out, in as steady a voice as she could muster.

The door opened slowly. Gabe entered and looked around, seemingly unsure himself.

Elena spun around and saw him. She ran into his arms and Gabe caught her in a tight embrace. He wrapped his strong arms around her. Standing on her tippy toes, Elena's hands wound tightly around his neck; her head on his shoulders. She filled herself with his scent. Heavens, he smelled so wonderful! Elena felt as if her heart would burst. Here he was, safe and sound in her arms.

Gabe was overjoyed. This was not the reception he was expecting. He felt that now he had finally, truly come home. His heart was overflowing with love for this woman. He could stay here in this moment forever with his Elena. He didn't want to let go of her. All the doubts and uncertainties of the last few weeks didn't seem to matter anymore now that she was in his arms.

He was a little disappointed when Elena pulled away a little. She cupped his face, looking at his eyes.

"Are you alright? Are you not hurt?" Elena asked, searching his face for any sign of an injury.

"I'm fine, Elena," Gabe replied, himself assessing her face for any mark that would tell him if anything bad happened to her while he was away. Relief washed over him when he saw there were none. Although he noticed that she lost a little weight and there were traces of the dark circles under her eyes. "Are you?" he asked, the satin nightgown not lost on him.

Elena was silent for a moment, looking at him as if searching his soul, as if memorizing his face.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again, Gabriel," Elena said. "I don't think I can endure another stunt like that," she added, reproaching him a little.

"Elena, I told you not to worry about me," Gabe told her. His mind was racing. He didn't want to believe what he was hearing, what his eyes were seeing. He could read all of the emotions washing over Elena's face. There was worry, relief, passion, longing, and…love?

Elena's hands went from his face to his chest. Oooh, he liked the warmth coming from them.

Gabe continued, "Elena, I am so sorry for not letting you know of my decision. I just thought that Cariza needed me and I had to help."

"I am so sorry too Gabe, for lying to you. Please believe me when I say that it hurt me more because I realized how painful it was for you."

Tears started to fall from her eyes, but Gabe gently wiped them away. Elena was looking at his soft, tender eyes so full of…love?

"I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something terrible happened to you in Cariza. I couldn't afford to lose you Gabe. That is too much of a price to pay for a stupid lie."

Gabe cupped her face and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Your letter, what it says. It is not true Gabe."

He looked at Elena a little bewildered. Elena continued when she saw his confused look.

"You are the only one I need Gabriel Nuñez. I love you, so much!" Elena said.

Gabe couldn't believe what he was hearing. Elena was saying all the words he wanted to hear from her.

"Elena—" Gabe started to say.

"I am so in love with you Captain Nuñez!"

Gabe didn't respond. He cupped Elena's face again and crashed his lips into hers. Elena was surprised but found herself kissing him back, electricity coursing through her body. Sparks and fireworks seemed to light up her whole being. Oh, this was so much better than she imagined as she closed her eyes. His lips were soft and tasted so sweet.

Gabe pulled her in some more to close the small gap between their bodies. He felt like a man dying of thirst who suddenly found the fountain of life. He longed for this moment for a very long time. He dreamed of this every night. Shockwaves were overwhelming his senses. He kissed her with all the love and yearning that he felt for so many years.

They pulled away from each other, needing air, their faces flushed.

"Elena, I love you too. I love you so much!"

Their lips found each other again. The chaste kiss slowly turned into one of hunger. They had waited too long for this. Elena's hands were lost in his hair. One of his hands was in her hair, the other on the small of her back. Gabe thought that he should pull away now before he reached the point of no return. But his body wouldn't obey. God she smelled so good! Their kiss deepened and deepened.

Elena let out a moan when Gabe's lips found her neck. Oh, that felt so good. He was planting hot kisses on her neck, behind her ear, on the sensitive spot where the neck joined the collarbone. She heard Gabe moan when she kissed his neck, her tongue licking the skin.

"Elena…." Gabe said huskily. He was fast losing his self-control.

"I don't think we should be doing this," Gabe said when Elena started pulling at his belt.

"We have been holding out for too long Gabe. I don't want to suffer anymore," Elena said, kissing him again. Her tongue demanded entrance and he opened. Their tongues found each other and started their own dance.

"I love you so much Gabe," Elena said breathily, eyes full of desire and lust.

Gabe pulled Elena's hips to his growing bulge. He kissed her deeply, hungrily; his hands now roaming freely on her body.

"Take me Gabe. I am yours."

There would be no going home to the bakery tonight.


	13. Ecstasy

**Author's Note:** **This chapter is rated M, for mature readers only.**

1\. To the Guest Ilovechocolate, the answers to your questions are below, at the end of this chapter.

2\. Again, thank you for all the reviews and the feedback. 

* * *

**Ecstasy**

"Take me Gabe. I am yours." Elena whispered, in a voice full of desire.

That proved to be Gabe's undoing. What little self-control he had left went out the window. He kissed Elena hungrily, his lust running wild. Moments ago, he was still restraining himself. She was the Crown Princess of Avalor. He was just a soldier. He thought of boundaries and of their stations in life but not anymore. Elena wanted him just as much as he wanted her. Damn the consequences! Gabe kissed her deeply; his tongue felt like it almost reached her throat. Elena started fumbling with Gabe's buttons as she tried desperately to undress him. Gabe helped her and slid the uniform off of him, followed by his t-shirt underneath. Then her hands had a field day, touching, caressing his bare torso.

Gabe's mouth travelled to her neck, to her shoulders, down to her chest. Elena moaned in pleasure. He was working her over feverishly that he didn't hear what Elena was saying.

"Gabe…" Elena started to say before her breath hitched. Gabe's hands were now playing with her breasts, caressing them through the satin nightgown, causing her to arch her body towards him. "Gabe…stop…" The words didn't register. He couldn't stop.

"Mmmmm…" he said as he was nibbling on her earlobe.

"Gabe…did..you..lock…the..door?" Elena managed to ask, her hands caressing his lean, firm back.

"Ican'tremember," came the mumbled reply.

"Can you go and check?"

He just continued caressing her, one hand on her breast, the other lost in her hair.

"Please…" Elena pleaded. Gabe groaned frustratedly before pulling away _. Ooohh, she was going to pay for this interruption_ , Gabe thought as he went to the door and locked it. _The things he's going to do to her._

Gabe managed to reach Elena in three strides. She embraced him tightly then her hands found Gabe's strong chest. Gabe groaned when Elena started to plant hot kisses all over him. He grunted as Elena's tongue found his nipples and played with them. Ooohhhh, that felt sooo goood!

Elena felt Gabe pulling her closer to him, if that was even possible. His hands played with both of her breasts then went up to her shoulders. He moved his hands down her smooth arms, sliding the nightgown with it. It now pooled at her feet. Heavens! She was so beautiful, so perfect! Gabe took a moment to take it all in. Smooth, olive skin, pert breasts stood at attention just for him, small waist, wide, delicious hips. He almost came when his gaze went down further to her lacy underwear.

Their lips found each other again. Elena felt like she's in paradise. All the sensations coursing through her drove her almost to the edge. She felt Gabe pull her towards his erection. Ooohhh, that felt so wonderful! It further fanned the flames of her passion, igniting her even more as she felt herself getting wet.

Elena felt Gabe lifting her, carrying her towards the bed, their lips still connected. Gabe laid her gently and moved towards to the front of the bed. She saw Gabe pulling his pants and boxers down. God! He was so handsome, so perfect, so delicious! Dark olive skin, muscles hardened by training and hard work, some scars earned in battle, strong shoulders and body all sloping down to his waist. Elena got wetter when he saw that he was big, and already rock hard. He was an Adonis. She knew that she would never regret giving herself to him. Sparks filled her body when she felt Gabe pulling her underwear and saw him toss it behind his back, not caring where it landed.

Gabe was also taking her in. She was so perfect! Like a vision, like a work of art! He suddenly felt unworthy of such divine loveliness. Then he saw that Elena was waiting for him. He crawled on top her and Elena hugged him, lips intertwined, tongues doing their own wild dance. Elena opened her legs to adjust to him being on top. Then her hands roamed his body. Gabe pulled away from their kiss breathless. Elena was panting, needing air too.

Gabe proceeded to kiss and lick his way to her waiting breasts. Elena instinctively arched her back when she felt Gabe's tongue teasing her nubs, his other hand gently fondling the other. She moaned when he began to suck her. She felt so fantastic! Gabe did the same to the twin and Elena squirmed in delight. Her eyes widened when she felt him going down further, her entrance his destination.

Elena groaned with unbridled pleasure and lust when she felt his tongue licking her lips. Oh God! She felt so good!

"Gabe….you're so good!" she moaned. Her breath hitched once more when Gabe started thrusting his tongue in and out. "Ooohhhh…" she groaned and felt herself reaching the edge, her juices flowing. Gabe didn't seem to mind, as she heard him slurping.

She couldn't wait any longer. She needed him, wanted him. Elena pulled his hair and Gabe obliged and found her mouth again.

"Gabe….please…." she begged him, opening her legs wider, with one hand on his shoulder, the other on his upper arm.

She silently cursed him when he just teased her, rubbing his head against her entrance. She let out a frustrated sigh. Then she felt him enter her slowly. Gabe heard a hiss as her breath was caught between her clenched teeth.

"Elena, did I hurt you?" Gabe asked concerned. Elena shook her head. There was a slight burning sensation but she could handle it. She wanted Gabe so much. She bit her lip when Gabe moved deeper and deeper in to her, filling her. Gabe stopped for a moment when he had buried himself all the way. She looked at her eyes. They mirrored his; full of passion and love. He kissed her as he started the slow rhythm of their bodies, the bed bouncing and creaking with their every move. Elena was now moaning and groaning like there's no tomorrow. She's never felt so wonderful.

 _Damn she's so tight_ , Gabe thought. He couldn't believe this was happening. Never in a million years did he think that what was happening now was even possible. Elena, the woman of his dreams, was now one with him. His lips kissed her passionately as he thrusted into her. Elena moving her hips to meet his every pump. He groaned with pleasure. There were no other noises that night in Elena's bedroom aside from their moans, the creaking of the bed and sweaty skin upon sweaty skin.

"Oohhhh…" Elena moaned when she felt Gabe dive deeper. Elena felt like she's going crazy with all the sensations running through her body. She was nearing the promised land once again. "Gah…faster," she pleaded and he obliged. Elena looked at him and knew that he was also close. Gabe dove deeper and faster, his thrusts becoming rougher and more manic; she felt his urgency. Elena loved it, encouraging him more with her kisses.

She felt herself tense up and suddenly she reached her destination. His name was on her lips as she came. After about a half dozen pumps, she felt Gabe tense up and exploded inside of her. He laid on top of her, lost in her embrace, kissing her as he was emptying himself.

"Elena…I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Gabe."

He kissed her some more before removing himself from inside of her. He eased himself beside her and put his arms around her. Elena laid her head on his chest. They laid there silently, savoring the moment. Gabe looked at her and saw the smile of contentment, of satisfaction, of love. He kissed her head.

"They all know about us," Elena said looking up at him. Gabe looked at her confused.

"Everyone knows how we feel about each other," she continued.

Gabe asked, "How did that happen? I just knew about us tonight."

"Well, apparently, they were all watching us and deduced that we were in love," Elena giggled a bit.

Gabe just chuckled. He thought he hid his feelings really well. Not that it matters now. Elena was his and he was Elena's. He was stroking Elena's bare shoulders when he felt she was breathing evenly. She fell asleep with a smile on her lovely face. Gabe let sleep take over him as well. 

* * *

Elena woke to the sound of Gabe showering in her bathroom. She stretched and saw that it was only 5 AM. It was still too early. She just had the most peaceful sleep in weeks. She smiled as she remembered what just happened. And she felt wonderful.

Elena got up and gathered up their clothes. She put on the sinful nightgown but for some reason, she couldn't find her underwear. She was straightening her hair in front of her vanity dresser when Gabe came out of the bathroom. He was still wet with just a small towel covering his manhood; Elena felt the flames of passion coming back. She wanted him again as she felt herself getting wet at the sight of him.

"You're up early," she greeted him as he leaned in and kissed her lips.

"I've got an early meeting with the general to iron out the plans for the Peacekeeping Force," Gabe replied. He started getting dressed, his back to her. He was about to buckle his belt when he turned around and saw her. He read all of that was written on her face. Elena was looking at him with eyes filled with want; she was biting her bottom lip a little flirtatiously. God, he too wanted her again! Screw the meeting!

Elena squealed when Gabe lifted her and placed her on top of the dresser. He was kissing her hungrily as he hiked up her nightgown. She unbuckled his belt and Gabe pulled his pants and boxers down. Elena opened her legs and felt Gabe thrust in. His hand was on her nape, deepening their kiss. The other was caressing her breasts. Elena moaned and groaned as Gabe was diving into her fast and hard. Goodness! He was really good! She felt herself getting closer and closer. She arched her back when she finally came; Gabe exploding inside again for the second time tonight. They were both panting as they rode out their orgasms.

Gabe helped her get off the dresser and picked up his pants. As he was heading back to the shower, he leaned in and whispered, "Next time, do not wear that nightgown when I have an early morning meeting." Elena just giggled. She went back to bed as Gabe went to shower again. 

* * *

**Author's Notes Part 2:**

Ilovechocolate, here are my answers:

1\. Who's your favorite character from Elena of Avalor? **Definitely Elena and Gabe**

2\. What's your favorite episode? **Olaball, The Princess Knight and The Curse of El Guapo (because it is too funny)**

3\. What's your favorite song? **Forever from the episode Party of a Lifetime**

4\. If you could spend the day with one character from the show, who would it be? **Gabe**

5\. Who's your favorite jaquin character? **Luna because I like that she's so sassy.**

6\. How many more chapters of the story do you have left? **Not sure. This story is winding down but I guess, 4-5 chapters more.**

7\. Are you planning on making a sequel or any other stories from Elena of Avalor? **Yes. I am planning a sequel to The Cost of a Lie. It would be about the war with Shuriki. I am also outlining the plot to a whole new story featuring Elena and Gabe.**


	14. Glow

**Author's Note:**

1\. This is just a light chapter about everyone seeing that things changed between Elena and Gabe and the family's observations and opinions about it.

2\. I patterned the Medal of Light to the US Medal of Honor. 

* * *

**Glow**

"Join us for breakfast later?" Elena asked Gabe sweetly as he was heading towards the door. She had put on the matching robe to her nightgown while he was in the shower. He was heading to his meeting with the general. Gabe had already opened the door before answering. He and Elena were standing in the doorway. Elena's hands laced around his nape; his were laced behind her back.

"Sure. Then I'll go visit my parents in the bakery after," Gabe answered before kissing her tenderly.

They pulled apart after a few moments. They were still looking at each other, lost in each other's eyes, neither of them wanted to go anywhere else.

They didn't see Luisa coming from the other direction. She was heading down to the kitchen to help with the breakfast preparations. The elder lady was surprised by what she was seeing but couldn't say that she did not expect it to happen. Her granddaughter was in a skimpy satin robe that clung to her body. Her face flushed with a satisfied smile on her face as she looked up at the captain. Gabriel looked like he just showered. His face had the similar smile. And they were locked in each other's arms. She felt she had an idea about what probably happened between these two last night. Luisa knew she should feel indignation. She should reprimand Elena. But somehow she did not; she did not want to do that. It felt more wrong to rebuke her. Elena had already suffered so much that Luisa knew her granddaughter deserved to be happy. She would not deny her this heaven. She quietly rounded the corner to the stairs as she saw Gabriel heading in that direction too, obviously running late for something. 

* * *

Elena was just heading out her bedroom to go to breakfast when she saw Gabe heading her way. He kissed her when he reached her.

"So how was your meeting?" Elena asked her boyfriend.

"Intense, long, tiring. Is it bad that my mind wanders back to you when the meeting was about my idea?" Gabe answered with laughter in his voice.

Elena chuckled, "Let's go to breakfast then." Gabe offered his arm but Elena reached for his hand instead and laced her fingers into his. It felt so wonderful coming home to Avalor, and its crown princess.

Everybody was already waiting for them when they arrived for breakfast. Elena smiled when she saw that a place had already been set for Gabe beside her. She looked at her abuela and immediately knew it was her idea. Elena smiled her thanks to her as Luisa just nodded. Elena was positively beaming with joy. It warmed her grandmother's heart to see her this way.

"Gabe!" he heard Naomi say but before he could react, the blond girl had him in a tight bear hug.

"Good thing you're still alive!" Elena just laughed at her best friend. Oh Naomi! It was her straightforward but well-meaning manner which endeared her so much to Elena.

As they all settled down to enjoy their meals, it was apparent to everyone that Elena and Gabe had worked out their issues and had patched things up. They had probably already confessed about being in love with each other. There was laughter in her voice; she had stars in her eyes. Elena was glowing.

Francisco loved that Elena was back to her old self. He thanked the heavens that Gabriel came back safe for Elena's sake. And Gabriel brought back so much honor and pride for Avalor with him. Yes, he was definitely perfect for his nieta.

Esteban too was assessing his cousin. He was relieved to see that Elena was no longer lonely; the spunky, full-of-life Elena was back. It was getting harder and harder to bear seeing her so crushed and barely able to function. That was not the Elena he knew. Esteban also noticed that her relationship with Captain Nuñez had become different but in a good way. Esteban knew that nobody could bring out this happy Elena out except for Gabriel. That was the reason why he and his abuelo politely turned down every letter from kingdoms and powerful, aristocratic houses requesting for an outing or a date with the crown princess. Francisco and Esteban had to tactfully let every one of them know that Elena was not entertaining suitors at the moment and would let them know if things changed in the future. Not that it was going to happen. It was clear that there was no one else for her. Given Elena's emotional state at that time, they thought it best not to let her know anymore. She might've snapped on whoever was requesting. That would be disastrous for Avalor; it would have caused a diplomatic crisis. Seeing Elena this way, beaming as she looked at Gabriel, Esteban and Francisco knew that they made the right call.

The light and happy conversations continued as they ate. There were laughter and stories all around. But more importantly, love was shining in the eyes of Elena and Gabriel like the crystals of Avalor. 

* * *

After breakfast, Gabe went to visit his parents. Isabel went to school. Queen Teresa and Princess Caterina went back to their rooms and started packing their things. They knew that they would be going home soon. _At last,_ thought Queen Teresa. She missed her country so much. She missed her husband very much. And she knew that even if Caterina was bearing it well, she was getting homesick.

Elena and the Grand Council were in their meeting room, discussions already in full swing. The community center was a success, Elena informed the council. Then they moved to the matter of Elena's coronation as queen.

"We have to have a grand coronation ball," Esteban started. "This is such a momentous event and we need to invite all of our allies, especially the ones who helped us in Cariza."

"Esteban, can you organize this event? I'm leaving the preparations in your hands. Just make sure that Gabe is here in Avalor, you'll probably have to check his schedule. He will be taking a lot of trips to and from Cariza establishing the Peacekeeping Force."

"Sure, Elena," Esteban replied, feeling honored that his cousin entrusted him with this. He really cared for his cousin even if it did not show in his detached manner.

"And we will help you so don't worry," Luisa assured her grandson.

"Also, I think it would be fitting if we award Gabe with the Medal of Light for his part in winning the war," Elena suggested. The Medal of Light is the Kingdom of Avalor's highest and most prestigious personal military decoration that may be awarded to recognize Avaloran military service members who distinguished themselves by acts of valor. _So that was one of the reasons why Gabe needed to be at the coronation. Plus of course Elena must have her beloved by her side at this most important event,_ Esteban thought.

The meeting moved on to more mundane things like roads needing repairs to new facilities for the university to making sure that they have enough shipments of everything. Elena happily dove into her work. She was thinking of doing errands after this. 

* * *

When the meeting adjourned, she asked Armando and Rico to accompany her to the soldiers' barracks. She also asked Armando to bring big boxes with him. Both men were surprised when Elena started gathering Gabe's things and putting them in the boxes. She grabbed everything from toiletries to uniforms to pajamas. When they were done, the two men carried the boxes to her room. _Is the captain moving in with her?_ Armando thought. Next, Elena asked Rico to take her to Villa Mercado. She was going to buy some more clothes and personal effects for Gabe. Rico saw that she was over the moon with happiness, like a wife shopping for her husband. This was something sensitive so he decided that for once, he was going to keep his mouth shut. When they got back, it was almost lunch time. Gabe was not back yet from his parents' so the seat beside her remained empty.

She arranged Gabe's things in her room. Elena moved some of her clothes and gowns to make room for Gabe's uniforms and his casual and bed clothes. She rearranged the vanity in her bathroom to accommodate his toiletries. She hasn't asked Gabe yet about moving in with her but she knew he wouldn't say no. And **not** for the first time in her life, she didn't care if anyone approved as long as Gabe was fine with it. 

* * *

Gabe got back way after dinner. She was already preparing to go to bed when he heard him knock. She giggled with excitement.

"Elena, are you still up?" Gabe called out. "I can't seem to find my things and Armando said you took them all."

Elena opened her door and pulled him inside. She looked so comfortable in her women's boxer shorts and fitted tank top pajamas. _Oh God!_ Gabe thought. _She's smoking hot,_ he thought as he instinctively locked the door.

Elena caught him in an embrace and kissed him deeply. Gabe kissed her back just as deeply. They pulled apart after a few moments. Then Gabe noticed the mischievous look in her eyes. _What was she up to now?_

"Uhmm…I know where your things are," Elena said teasingly. Then she led him to her closet and showed him where she put them. Gabe looked at her incredulously. That naughty smile was still on her lips when she next showed him the bathroom. He grew a little red when he saw his toiletries in there. He looked at Elena, not wanting to believe what she was implying.

"Sooo, what do you think?" Elena asked him. Gabe was speechless.

"I-" he started to say but realized he was lost for words. He instead kissed her again as passionately as he could. He felt Elena smile into the kiss, knowing his answer. She pulled herself up to him and wrapped her legs around his waist, Gabe supporting her weight with one hand around her back, the other around her hips. They continued to kiss as they headed to the bed. Thank God he didn't have to wake up early tomorrow!


	15. Choices

**Choices**

It had been a few nights since Gabe moved in with her. It took a lot of adjustments for them to get used to sharing everything. There were times when Gabe became frustrated with her mess as he was such a neat freak. He even found her missing underwear from when they first made love! But Elena realized that they would had to compromise. She wanted this for them; she loved him so much. Gabe had also learned to put up with her. Other than being messy, there was really nothing to complain about. And everything settled into a comfortable routine. Elena couldn't be any happier.

The decision to have Gabe move in with her took a lot of guts. Elena had thought of it when Gabe was away at war. She promised herself that she would spend as much time as possible with him if he ever came back. And after making love to him, it just seemed so natural. The tricky part was to how to let her family know without them freaking out or passing judgment. Elena decided that the best way to let them know was not to let them know. There would be no big announcement. She would just let their actions do the talking. She would just let them find out. Elena was also thankful that Rico and Armando kept their mouths shut. They were big gossips and Elena could only imagine how hard it was for them.

The first in her family to find out was Isabel. Her sister wanted to sleep beside her because she was feeling sad about Caterina leaving soon. Isabel was surprised when she turned the doorknob and it was locked. She knocked and called to her sister. After a few seconds, Elena opened the door. Isabel saw Gabe sleeping in her bed and she knew that things were going to change. Isa just made a lame excuse and went back to her own room. Her abuelos found out when they were about to go to breakfast. Their doors opened at the same time and Francisco and Luisa saw Gabe and Elena emerge. And Esteban found out when he went to her room asking about a document she forgot to sign. He suddenly needed to use the bathroom and then saw Gabe's things there.

She did not hear any reproach or rebuke from her family. Elena felt that they accepted the situation and had acknowledged the fact that she was a grown woman who could make her own decisions about her personal life. She was happy that they just let her be. Having Gabe move in with her also had its immediate benefits. She didn't have nightmares anymore. She had been sleeping well since Gabe came back.

Which was why right now she was happily looking at Gabe as he slept, just taking it all in. Her heart was brimming with love for this man. She was about to snuggle up to him when she heard him mumbling. Then he started thrashing. The mumbling got louder and angrier; the thrashing wilder. Gabe was having a nightmare! Elena shook him gently to wake him up but for some reason, she couldn't. She was getting a little scared for Gabe. He was so deep in his own mind that Elena had to slap him. His eyes suddenly opened and he sat up. He was panting hard. Elena reached for the water pitcher on the bedside table and poured him a glass of water. She gave Gabe a few moments to calm down. She just snuggled up to him, holding him in her embrace. She felt him pulling her closer. He was still trembling a little. Elena looked up at him, her eyes searching Gabe's face for an answer.

"I keep having nightmares about the war," Gabe started, his voice sounded sad and tired. "All those bodies, all the people I killed, the bloodbath," he continued.

"Gabe—" Elena started to say, but couldn't finish. Gabe was being gripped by survivor's guilt. She could feel his pain. But he did the right thing. They were at war.

"They have families too, you know. They probably have women waiting for them to return too. And they were just following orders like a good soldier. But I played god and let no one live."

"You had no choice Gabe. You did what you had to do. Those soldiers, they already made their choices when they joined the rebellion. The war was not your fault," Elena said softly as she tried to comfort her man. Gabe pulled her again to him and kissed her temple then they laid down again. Elena knew she had to help him get through this like how he had helped her all these years. With her head against his chest and her arm around his torso, she decided that they were in this together. She felt better when she felt that Gabe had fallen back to sleep. 

* * *

"Gabe, will you take me to school please?" he heard Isabel ask him after breakfast. Gabe looked at the younger princess and felt that something was on her mind. He had a busy day ahead, but never too busy for Isa. She was like the little sister he didn't have and always wanted.

"Sure, no problem. I will have the coach ready," Gabe said.

Gabe and Isabel were already sitting comfortably inside the coach but Isa stayed silent. There was a reason why she asked Gabe to take her to school.

"Isa, is there something you want to tell me?" Gabe asked her gently.

Isabel looked up at him and Gabe saw there was determination and conviction in them. Whatever she wanted to tell him was indeed important.

"You love Elena so much, don't you?" Isa started.

"Yes, with all my heart," Gabe answered.

"And you wouldn't do anything to hurt her?" the princess continued.

"Absolutely," he answered.

"You better take very good care of her Gabe. She has loved you for a long time. We thought we would lose Elena when you went away."

Gabe didn't understand what Isabel was saying. This was something new to him. Elena for sure didn't mention anything.

Isabel continued, "She went on a downward spiral when you left. She could barely function. She was crying all the time. My abuelos and Esteban were terrified that she might have a nervous breakdown any moment."

Gabe was dumbfounded. He didn't know that that was the impact of him leaving had on Elena. He determined not to let her go through something like that again.

"So you better not do anything like that again. You and Elena are now partners. You have to let her in in all your decisions from now on," Isabel said, speaking more wisely than most of the people Gabe knew.

"I promise, Isa. I would never do anything to hurt Elena."

Isabel nodded at him as they reached her school. Gabe got off the coach and helped her out.

"And Gabe, thank you for loving Elena so much. She deserved to be happy." Isabel hugged him tightly. Then she was off. Gabe's gaze followed her.

For a moment, Gabe thought he was speaking with an adult until he saw Isabel with her friends. They were laughing and running a race to see who reaches the schoolhouse first. Yes, she was still a little girl. 

* * *

The day finally came for Queen Teresa and Princess Caterina to go home. All logistics had been settled and security measures were in place. Mother and daughter were beaming with joy. Elena and the royal family were assembled on the palace steps to see them off. Isa had a tearful goodbye to her friend. They promised to see each other as often as they could. They would also write as often as possible. Queen Teresa hugged Francisco, Luisa and Esteban. Then she bowed to Elena.

"Queen Teresa-" Elena said as she caught the queen before she made a full bow.

"Thank you Elena, for everything. Cariza would forever be indebted to you and your captain for all the things you did for us."

Elena hugged the queen as they said their goodbyes.

Before leaving, Elena went to where Gabe was and embraced him tightly. He was escorting the queen and the princess back to their country. Gabe had promised King Joaquin that he would personally ensure the safety of his wife and daughter.

"Be careful, okay?" Elena told Gabe, her hands on his chest. Gabe's arms were on her hips. "Come back as soon as you can."

Gabe kissed her tenderly, all of his answers and promises were in that kiss. Elena kissed back just as tenderly, her kisses saying that she will wait for him.

"I love you, Elena."

"I love you, Gabe."

And then he left for Cariza with its queen and princess. 

* * *

As expected, Elena had trouble sleeping. She couldn't sleep without Gabe anymore. She sighed. She missed him terribly. It had only been a few days since he left for Cariza but this was becoming harder with each passing day. Elena knew that he still had work to do there. It seemed that he was suddenly managing the armed forces for two kingdoms. Elena sighed again as she turned to face Gabe's side of the bed. She inhaled deeply as she could still smell his scent. Gosh, he smelled heavenly. With that thought, she finally managed to fall asleep.

It was still dark when she felt someone was in her room. That someone was caressing her butt! Those strong, calloused hands, that scent, they could only belong to one person. Her heart pounded. Was she dreaming? She tried to turn but found herself enveloped in his strong arms in a spooning position. She let out a small giggle.

"Hey, welcome back," she managed to turn and greeted him with a kiss.

"Mmmm…." Gabe just mumbled, his lips still busy exploring hers. "I drove all night to be here before you wake up. I couldn't wait anymore so as soon as it was possible, I went home, to you."

In one smooth move, Gabe was already on top of her, kissing her hungrily. Elena wrapped her legs around his waist as their kiss deepened. She moaned when he started kneading her breasts.

Gabe was kissing and licking her neck when he whispered something which made Elena stop. _Did she hear him correctly?_

Gabe repeated, "Marry me," not asking but half pleading, half demanding.

"Will you marry me Princess Elena of Avalor," Gabe repeated between hot kisses.

Elena felt her heart bursting with joy.

"Yes, Gabe. A million times yes!" Elena answered. This day couldn't get any better, and it was just the morning!

As the Avaloran sun was rising, the two young lovers were already in the clutches of passion, lust and love.


	16. Epilogue

**Author's Notes:**

1\. As I'm writing this last chapter to The Cost of a Lie, I would like to thank all those who joined Elena and Gabriel in their journey to true love. I wrote this story after watching Shapeshifters and wondered what it would be like for Elena if Gabe suddenly disappeared. He was such a constant in her everyday life that I thought it would shake her to the core.

2\. Thank you to all those who reviewed and gave their feedback.

3\. I didn't want to go into so much detail about the coronation and awarding ceremony as that would make the story longer than it should. The fact that it has been established in this story that Elena will become queen and Gabe will get the award should suffice I think. But I did give these events a paragraph or two.

4\. For a picture of the gown, please click the link at the end of the chapter. Credit to the owner.

 **5\. I do not own the wedding vows.** Please click the link at the end of the chapter. Credits to the owners. 

* * *

**Epilogue**

 _Several months later_

The last few months had been pure bliss for Queen Elena Castillo-Flores of Avalor. It seemed as if the universe had finally decided to give her a break. Elena knew the dark times were not over yet. She still had to find and defeat Shuriki. But today, that was farthest from her mind. Today, she was going to marry the man of her dreams, her friend, her guard, her captain, her lover. Today, it was going to be official. Queen Elena Nuñez-Castillo. She loved the sound of that. She giggled like a schoolgirl in delight.

It was already close to lunch time but she was still in bed. She could hear all the preparations going on outside. They were going to be married in the cathedral but the reception would be at the palace grounds. Gabe decided in the days leading up to their wedding that he should stay at his parents' house. It was probably for tradition or to give her ample space to prepare. It really was going to be awkward if they were sharing the bedroom with all the preparations and dress fittings and all those wedding stuff. Elena stretched as she was savoring her last few minutes as a single woman. She was looking forward excitedly to the rest of her life. She instinctively caressed her belly and smiled again. Nobody knew about this one yet. Honestly, Elena expected to have this bundle of joy sooner. She and Gabe sure were so insatiable.

She sat up as she reminisced about the last few months. Her coronation was a tremendous success. Esteban sure knew who to invite and how to throw a ball for an event that had so much diplomatic impact. Everything went very smoothly. Gabe and her family were by her side when she accepted the crown. Her first act as queen though was to present Captain Gabriel Nuñez with the Medal of Light to the roaring cheers of all those gathered. Gabe was a bit overwhelmed when he received a standing ovation from royals and townspeople alike. In front of all Avalor, Elena kissed him tenderly to the cheers of the crowd. It really was just a small, tender kiss. There would be plenty of time for something hot and heavy after the party, Elena thought as she smiled into Gabe's eyes. And boy! The bedroom got really hot and heavy. Gabe took her to positions she never imagined possible. And she loved every second of it.

As Queen of Avalor, she knew she wouldn't need the Grand Council anymore. But she also knew that aside from her husband, she still needed help governing the kingdom. Elena let her abuelos retire and finally enjoy their lives together. She appointed Esteban and Naomi as her royal advisors. Esteban was an expert in Avaloran and international law, politics, history and diplomacy. She would be a fool to navigate those without his help. Naomi Turner would provide her with street-smarts, common sense and the reality of what was happening outside. And Gabe as her husband and king would lead the Avaloran Armed Forces.

The Peacekeeping Treaty was a huge success. With the allies' help, Cariza was now slowly but surely getting back on its feet. There was a lot of rebuilding to do. Gabe helped with the recruitment and training of new Carizan soldiers. He implemented strict rules and background checks for all applicants to the Carizan Armed Forces. Nobody wanted a repeat of the rebellion. A very strict international embargo was imposed on King Hector and his kingdom. The world was really tired of his tyrannical ways and made sure that he would pay heavily for his participation in aiding the rebels.

The knock on her door pulled her from her reverie.

"Elena, are you up?" It was her abuela. "It's time to prepare."

She smiled as her grandmother entered. Luisa had with her a lunch tray. Elena ate heartily as Luisa just looked on, her eyes getting a little misty.

"Abuela-" Elena said when she saw her grandmother's eyes.

"Don't mind me, mija. I am just so happy for you, so proud of you," Luisa said as she hugged her nieta. "Now, go get yourself ready. Isa and Naomi are on their way to help you prepare." Isabel and Naomi were her bridesmaids. Luisa was her matron of honor.

Elena showered and scrubbed every nook and cranny of her body. She wanted all traces of last night removed from her body. Although Gabe was as of the moment not staying with her, he managed to sneak in last night. He couldn't stay away, thought Elena with a smile. Isabel and Naomi were already there to help her get ready for her late afternoon wedding. She and Gabe chose the afternoon; it was very significant for them. They had so many happy memories in the afternoons, Elena thought recalling all their walks in the garden after a long day. It was on one of those afternoons that they realized they were in love with each other.

With her hair and make-up done, Naomi and Isabel helped her into her wedding gown. And as Elena was a unique woman, so was her gown. It was sleeveless with sheer lace in front. It had a sweetheart neckline underneath the lace and it gathered at her small waist, continuing to a flowing ombre red train.

Everyone gasped when they saw her. She looked so divine, so lovely.

"Elena, you are the most beautiful woman in the world!" Isabel said, her eyes filling with her emotions.

Elena hugged her sister and then her best friend. She gave Luisa the tightest hug of all.

They heard a knock on the door.

"Elena, are you ready? I think we should go." It was Francisco.

Her abuelo's eyes glistened when he saw his granddaughter. "You are so lovely, mija!" he said as he hugged Elena. "I'm sure Raul and Lucia are very proud of you right now."

Francisco and Elena rode to the cathedral to the roaring cheers of the crowd who all lined up the streets. 

* * *

Finally, the moment had arrived. The cathedral door was closed but she could hear the music playing. Elena took her grandfather's arms as she inhaled deeply.

"You ready?" Francisco asked her with a tender smile.

"Yes, abuelo. As ready as I'll ever be." Francisco nodded to the guards and they opened the door.

As she and her grandfather were walking down the aisle, she could hear the gasps of all the people around. They were praising her beauty, her elegance, her uniqueness. She noted that most of the kingdoms were invited, especially Cariza and Enchancia. But she only had eyes for one person. He was standing at the end of the aisle waiting for her. Her breath hitched when she saw how perfect he was. He was so handsome in his white ceremonial military uniform. He carried himself with pride and confidence. He looked every inch like a king.

Gabriel Nuñez shook Francisco's hands when they reached the end of the march. Her abuelo joined her family at the front pew. Gabe's family was seated on the other side.

Elena looked at Gabe with all the love in her soul. Gabe's eyes were glistening as he fought back tears. She cupped one hand to his face to wipe the errant tear away. They then faced the priest. The wedding had officially started. After all the traditions and sermons were done, it was now time for their vows.

Elena was first. She felt like her emotions were going to overwhelm her.

 _"You are my lover and my teacher,_

 _You are my model and my accomplice,_

 _And you are my true counterpart._

 _I will love you, hold you and honor you,_

 _I will respect you, encourage you and cherish you,_

 _In health and sickness,_

 _Through sorrow and success,_

 _For all the days of my life."_

Gabe followed, his own emotions threatening to swallow him up.

 _"I promise to love and care for you, and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love._

 _I will always be honest with you, kind, and patient and forgiving._

 _I promise to be a true and loyal friend to you._

 _But most of all, I promise to always be with you._

 _I love you."_

The couple heard some sniffs from the crowd as they exchanged their very emotional vows. The ceremony continued and after a few more minutes, the priest finally declared them man and wife. 

* * *

After the ceremony was over, they headed back to the palace for the reception. They all had a good time as they dined and danced the night away.

Elena was dancing with her husband when a waiter came by to offer them some wine. Gabe accepted but Elena declined; her mischievous smile back on her face as she looked up at Gabe.

"I think I cannot have wine for at least nine months," she whispered in Gabe's ear. She looked at Gabe's face, his reaction was priceless. His face lighted up as a wide silly grin came across his face. He was going to be a father! He was ecstatic! He lifted Elena and spun her around as Elena squealed. Gabe put her down and kissed her passionately.

Yes, this was the perfect start for the rest of their lives. 

* * *

**Author's Notes Part 2: Again, I do not own these. Credits to the owners.**

1\. For the picture of the gown, please follow this link: topic/has-anyone-dyed-your-dress/

2\. For the wedding vows, please follow this link: content/favorite-wedding-vows-from-real-weddings


End file.
